


Jack Argos

by posingasme



Series: Pack Wars [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU Lycanthropy, F/M, Gen, M/M, PackWarsVerse, Sam Winchester's Visions, wolf pups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 27,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posingasme/pseuds/posingasme
Summary: Months after the Argos wars have finally died out, the Winchester pack is working to return to normal camp life. But now its most valuable omega Sam, the brother to the High Alpha Dean, has begun having painful, horrific visions. To complicate things, he and his bonded alpha Castiel have taken in a strange foundling called Jack, who is something very special indeed.





	1. Daymares

The forest was too quiet. 

Where were the birds? 

The lone omega was sniffing frantically, but nothing around him had a scent. It was maddening. Desperation and adrenaline pounded through him mercilessly. The only sound he could hear was his own heartbeat and his shallow breath. He wanted to run, but didn’t know where. He wanted to hide, but didn’t know from what. 

It was when he pawed at his nose in frustration that he froze. 

Dark fur. Bloody paws. Dark fur. 

Terror gripped him around the throat and choked off his breath. 

Who was he? And what had he just done?

***

Castiel startled awake at the horrific whine from his bond beside him. He shifted quickly, and sniffed. “Sam? What is it? What’s wrong?”

The whine was being forced through clenched teeth. The large gray omega was trembling. 

He cringed. “Sam!” he barked. “Sam, wake up!”

The eyes flashed open, but the wolf shook his head. Disorientation fogged his stare. 

Castiel frowned. “Sam? My love, please! Are you awake?”

At last, Sam seemed to let go of the tension in his muscles, and his eyes began to clear. He loosed one more whimper, then dove into Castiel’s arms. 

His alpha sighed. “You frightened me! I’ve never known you to have daymares like that!” Not other than the one which followed the fight with Raphael, but Castiel didn’t like to bring that up. 

The gray beast burrowed deeper. 

“Sam? Are you all right? It was just a daymare, wasn’t it?”

Finally, Sam melted into his other form, almost as though he didn’t truly want to, and pulled his face from Castiel’s chest. “I guess,” he whined. “But this one…”

“Tell me about it. Would that help?”

The omega took a deep breath. “No. I’m sorry. I’m just being a dumb pup. I’m sorry.”

“Sam, you were shaking. And I don’t like hearing you whine like that. I’d like to know what could make my fierce hunter cry out so.”

Sam smiled at him weakly. “I’m sorry, Alpha.” Then he looked down at where he was gripping his bond’s hand too tightly. He pried his own hand off. “Your fur is dark.”

Castiel’s eyebrows shot up. “My wolf is black, Sam. Have you forgotten?” The teasing was gentle, but there was concern in his voice as well. 

“No. No, but in the daymare, my fur was dark. Or...or maybe I was you. Was I you?”

“I don’t know, Sam.”

He shook his head. “I don’t know either. It didn’t feel like you. I was too afraid to be you.”

“I’m quite capable of being afraid, Sam. Hearing your whine sends a chill through me like nothing else in the world.”

“No, not...This was different. And I was bleeding, and I had just...I had just done something terrible. Something unforgivable. What was it?”

Castiel touched his face with a tenderness he only showed to Sam. “Omega mine, it must have been awful. But it was only a daymare. All right? It has no power over you.”

Sam nodded. “You’re right.” He smiled then. Castiel could hear his heartrate easing. “You do, though. My alpha, you keep me safe no matter the threat.”

He laughed, even as pride filled him with pleasure. “Thank you for feeding my vanity, sweet omega, but we both know you keep yourself safe from threats, and often me too. And I love you for that just as I love you for everything else you are.”

Adoration lit those eyes now, and he could smell no more fear on his lover, just the last traces of adrenaline. “You do make me feel safe. Your bedroll, while I’m curled into your wolf or on your chest, will always be my sanctuary.”

How did he do it? Castiel wondered every night. How did Sam always make him feel so strong, in spite of the omega’s own strength, when he himself knew he was strong because of it? Any courage or cunning he had commanded before Sam was nothing compared with what Sam gave him just by trusting him. 

“Come on. Daymares or no daymares, I better get moving. The little beasts will be up before long, and Bobby will toss them in here by their scruff if I don’t start their lessons in time.”

Castiel’s contentment twisted into a frown then. “He...wouldn’t.”

Sam was grabbing his clothing, but he looked back. “What?”

“Bobby would not toss them...in here. Right?”

He knew his omega well enough to know when he was trying not to appear amused at his expense. “No, Cas. There’s a strict ‘no tossing true Winchesters at unsuspecting alphas’ rule in the camp.” 

He smiled again, a bit ruefully. “I wouldn’t mind if you were tossed at me. But I prefer not to receive any of the others.”

“I’d like to meet the one who could literally toss me at you.”

“I wouldn’t.”

They shared a smirk between them. Then Sam blinked a little too much. 

“Are you all right?”

The omega’s nose was sniffing. “Yeah. I just…” He had begun gathering work clothes, but now he dropped them in favor of their robes. He held Castiel’s. “Something…”

Castiel threaded his arms through his robe, and glanced quickly for his silver knife. “Is there something wrong, Sam?” he pressed in a low growl. 

Sam robed and gestured toward the tent entrance with uncharacteristic impatience. “There’s something just outside my range…” He followed Castiel from their tent. 

His alpha watched him, and set his own nose going, though he knew there wasn’t much point. If Sam couldn’t identify a scent, no other wolf would be able to do so. 

“Cas? There’s something…” 

And then his omega was shifting from the robe he had just donned, and before Castiel could bark for an explanation, the large gray wolf was running on four legs beyond the sentry station on the hill outside the camp. 

Castiel glanced in exasperation around him, but it was still too bright and hot out for most of the camp to be up from their bedrolls. He raced after Sam, wondering if they might ever have a whole day of calm sleep without excitement assaulting them.


	2. Scent of Grief and Danger

Sam’s nose wasn’t leading him. He didn’t know what was pulling him toward the woods, but the evening breeze was moving with him, not against him. No scent was responsible for his urgent need to rush headlong into something his instincts told him was very, very wrong. 

His alpha was at his back, and that was comforting, even as he wondered if he was stupidly leading the wolf he loved into danger. Somewhere, he could hear the sentry calling to him, but he didn’t bother even trying to remember who was on duty today. Mackey, maybe, now that he had recovered from his eye infection, or maybe Irv. It didn’t matter. 

He ran, until he could hear the spring water splashing on the rocks at the creek bed. There, he skidded to a stop, and closed his eyes. A deep sniff revealed blood on the air. He put his nose to the ground, and let it lead him down the creek until he came to a thickly shaded area where tree roots tangled and sprawled over one another chaotically. He dropped low to follow the stench of blood to its source. 

And there it was. 

Sam wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but this wasn’t it. 

Castiel’s growl behind him shook him out of his stare. He answered by putting his snout beneath his alpha’s, to indicate that he was safe. Then he stepped back and investigated. 

The little ball of black fur was trembling so hard, it nearly fell over, but it was trying its hardest to growl at them. His paws were damp and sticky with drying blood, but Sam could tell it wasn’t his. It belonged to the dead female he was stubbornly guarding. 

Bloody, dark paws. 

Sam shifted up and put one hand out to Castiel and the other to the tiny alpha. “Wait, Cas. He’s hurt.”

His lover rumbled angrily. 

“Cas!” he hissed. “He’s just a pup!”

Bright blue eyes, full of suspicion, narrowed at him. 

“He’s a pup,” Sam insisted. He stared into his alpha’s eyes, challenging him to step between him and the child. 

At last, after an eternity of withstanding that piercing gaze, Castiel relented. He shifted up as well. “He’s Argos,” the alpha snapped as soon as he had taken his form. “Or part.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “So are you, my love.” He turned to the little mongrel. “Hey. Hey, it’s okay. Can you shift to your boy, little guy?”

Barely. The transformation was awkward, clumsy, as though he had only shifted out of his pup a handful of times before. Not a baby, then, but certainly very young. 

“There we go. Are you hurt?”

The boy shook his head. “Don’t touch her!”

Even Castiel softened at the sob in the brave little command. “Who are you? You come from the Argos line. What are you doing out here? And what happened to your mother? Where is your litter?”

“Just me,” the little voice cried. “She...she died to save me!”

Sam dropped to sit on his heels. “What’s your name, little alpha?”

“Jack.”

Castiel frowned. “Jack. Jack what? Who is your pack alpha? Were you Raphael’s or are you Gabriel’s?”

Confusion came over the pup’s face. “No, I-I don’t know those names,” he said. 

“Cas, he’s barely out of his pup. Listen to his voice. He isn’t even accustomed to talking yet!” He lowered his own voice. “And he’s just lost his mother.”

“It’s old enough to answer questions. And it should have been taken from its mother before now. Who is your pack alpha, Jack?”

Tears sparkled in the pup’s eyes. “I don’t know,” he wheezed. “My mother is Kelly. She took me and ran from our pack, said my father was bad but that I’m good. I want to be good! She died because she believed I’m good!”

“Who was your father?” Castiel demanded. 

Jack shrugged helplessly. “Lucien, son of Lucifer. That’s all I know!”

Castiel sucked in his breath through his teeth. 

“Lucien is dead; I never knew him. But my mother, they told her that Lucifer’s blood had to die so that angels might live in peace. She took me and ran, and it’s all I know! The omega and girls could live under new names, but I must die. Does that seem right?”

Sam reached out slowly to touch him on the arm. “Jack? We aren’t going to hurt you. But it isn’t safe for you out here, smelling like blood. Raiders or worgs will-“

“Sammy, get away from that mongrel!”

He whirled to see his brother and Benny, with Mackey not far behind. Dean’s Colt revolver was aimed right at the little alpha. “Dean! What’re you doing?”

Jack dropped into his wolf and growled at the newcomers. His fur was on end. It was obvious that the child thought he was going to fight his way through four strong alphas and an enormous omega. 

“Female might’ve died of disease, Sammy. And no strange alpha, regardless of how young, is going to come so close to our territory and walk back out. I got a whole pack to think about. I can’t put them at risk.”

But Sam put his hand up again. “No. He’s not a threat. What’s wrong with all of you? He’s a hungry, grieving pup. Since when do we hunt children?”

The other three alphas looked at Dean for direction. Even little Jack turned his defiant stare on the high alpha, awaiting the verdict. 

Dean sighed at last. He lowered his weapon, and stepped forward. “Fine. But you get away from him. If he’s carrying some plague, I don’t want you near him.”

“He’s not sick,” Sam responded. “Can’t you smell it?”

“I smell something, and it ain’t right. But no. I don’t think it’s disease. All the same, if we’re going to take him, I’ll-“

Jack’s bite closed viciously around Dean’s hand when the high alpha reached to pick him up. 

“Fenris Lycan, you little shit!” Dean swore. 

Sam could see Benny smirking. “I think he ain’t used to being handled, Alpha,” he offered quietly. 

“You think?” Dean shot back. “You and Mackey make yourselves useful. Cas, you too. Get this female in a pyre before we get trouble sniffing around in our woods.” He glowered down at the pup. “More trouble than we already got, that is.”

Sam swooped down and caught Jack up in his arms before Dean or the child could react. The little alpha stared up at him, but did not make a move to strike. “Dean? He’s alone and afraid. He’s a victim of the Argos wars. We’ve never turned away a good wolf who needed a good family.”

“I’m not convinced he is a good wolf.” His brother shook his head. “Something smells off about him, Sammy.”

Then Castiel locked eyes with his lover, and he sighed heavily. “The mother was mauled, Alpha,” he murmured quietly. “If the pup is truly from the newly reborn Angeles pack, she’s traveled all the way from the Borderlands while very injured, to keep it safe. I don’t know her, but she was a good mother, and she died to give the child a chance.”

Jack’s eyes closed, and he whimpered in Sam’s arms. 

Castiel rolled his eyes at Sam, then spoke again. “My alpha, let Sam and me care for the beast until it can set out on its own. It will die out there without protection. And I smell what you smell, but I also see what Sam sees. I would ask that you allow us time to help it before we give it up to the world to devour.”

Dean didn’t like it. That was apparent. But he shrugged. “I’ve got enough to worry about at camp. You two want to play den mothers to a mongrel, do it. But keep up with your work at camp, both of you, and don’t let him cause any trouble. If he does, I’m not bothering to send him on his own. I’m putting silver in him and calling it a night.”

Castiel lowered his gaze and lifted his palms. “Yes, Alpha. Thank you.”

Sam smiled at Jack. “Let’s say goodbye to your mama, kiddo.”

He could hear Dean growl low at Castiel behind him as he moved toward the dead female. “Keep both eyes on that beast,” he ordered under his breath. “He’s dangerous. I don’t know why. But he is.”

“Yes, Alpha.”


	3. The Beast

Castiel stared at the tiny alpha who was making himself at home in his tent. 

“Stop sulking,” his bond called. 

He blinked. “I’m doing no such thing.”

“You’re glowering at a pup, Cas. Why? Because he’s an alpha in your space?” 

Castiel frowned. He was being teased now. “I’m simply keeping an eye on it as we promised to do.”

Jack watched him ceaselessly. It was somewhat unnerving. 

Sam heaved a sigh. “Well, you two need to get used to time together, because I have to go get my work done.”

“I have my own work to do,” Castiel insisted. “I’m to be assisting the traders with their packing.”

“Yeah? And what? Leave Jack by himself? I don’t think so.”

Blue eyes widened in alarm. “I had assumed it would join the rest of the pups for lessons with you!”

Exasperation wafted from his omega. “Dean wants him separated! So you’ll have to wait until I get back to go help the traders!”

“This isn’t a den tent! Why can’t it go to Bobby, or Samandriel or-“

Sam threw his hands up. “Castiel! He’s not a threat, but Dean is right to quarantine him. Samandriel has Gwen’s pups to think about! He can’t bring new germs into that tent just days before she whelps! Did you never encounter pups in your life?”

There was silence then. 

Jack looked from one to the other. 

At last, Sam shook his head. He reached for Castiel’s hands. “My love, have you never been among pups?”

Castiel swallowed the rising panic, and forced his voice to remain steady. “Not so young as this one,” he confessed. “In an Argos pack, it would have been removed from its mother the moment it weaned, and placed in barracks for constant supervision and training. When it showed aptitude in some area, it would begin apprenticeship or training as a soldier. If it showed no particular talent, it would be considered for the fight rings. Should it lack in strength and cunning both, regardless of its father’s status, its education would be finished, and it would become a laborer. At no point before then would a warrior like myself be interrupted in my night by a small pup. And I’m far too highly ranked to be a trainer, except for the most prodigious of the older pups, like Ezekiel Angeles. By the time I interacted with any of them, they were nearly adults. Even if I had my own, if Anna had not died, I would not spend much time with them beyond their first few weeks.”

“And that’s why you’re still surprised, even after all these months, to be approached by Winchester pups,” Sam realized. 

“The Argos capital is vast, as you know. And young alphas are stored in barracks far from the center. It is almost as though, for wolves like me, juvenile alpha wolves don’t even exist. So when I encounter one here, it always seems out of place and wrong. I have to remind myself that, when they finish their lessons for the day, they are free to roam the camp, even to help with work. I’ve no idea how I might have handled such freedom as a pup.” A small smile brightened the bewilderment on his face. “Though I imagine Balthazar and I could have found something to occupy our time, had we not been in constant training, one instructor after another, from dusk to dawn.”

Sam smiled, but there was a grimace to it. “Well? This is what we call learning on the job, Cas. You’re no pupsitter, but you’ll do. Just keep him out of trouble. He doesn’t have to stay confined to the tent. He just needs to stay away from any vulnerable pack members. Pregnant bitches like Gwen. Young pups like Dean’s litter. Older wolves, even strong ones like Fred. Anybody who could fall sick easily. Okay? Otherwise, you two can wander camp together. Just don’t lose him.”

Castiel wanted to ask what the consequences of losing the little beast might entail. So far as he could tell, there wasn’t much reason to keep an alpha of Lucifer’s line breathing, let alone safe. 

But Sam was watching him with those wide eyes, and there was trust there, and the moment for arguments was long gone. Sam would always win every argument before Castiel could even open his own mouth, because there was nothing Castiel wouldn’t do for him. 

He nodded. “Of course, Sam. I will let no harm come to the pup, nor to anyone else because of it.”

His reward was the relieved softening of his lover’s eyes, the return of the adoration beaming from his sweet omega. “Thank you, Cas. I won’t be long. I promise. And I know you think you smell something off about him, but please trust me that I smell only grief and fear and exhaustion from him. He’s just been separated from his litter, just lost his mother. I know what that feels like. It isn’t so different from what happened to me and Dean.”

Castiel took a deep breath. “Go do what you must, and don’t worry.”

Sam gave him a smile, and kissed him gently. “Thank you, Alpha,” he whispered again. 

The words, the sentiment that he had done something to make Sam happy, would always fill him with pride. But that feeling drained away as the tent entrance closed behind his lover, and he looked back at the tiny invader. 

The pup didn’t even seem to blink as he stared at the interaction between the older wolves. 

Castiel scowled. “You will learn to give privacy to an alpha and his bond,” he sighed in irritation, “to lower your gaze for a stronger alpha, and to refrain from watching his omega.”

Jack nodded slowly. 

“Shift up,” Castiel barked. “I would speak with you.”

Sudden terror filled the pup’s eyes, and he swallowed audibly. 

He frowned at him. “What’s wrong with you? You’re old enough to shift. Do so.”

The fear permeated the entire tent in an instant, and there was even a small whimper from the pup, but he did proceed to shift, with his eyes squeezed shut in a miserable cringe. 

Castiel stared in horror at the young alpha. He felt his teeth dropping. “You...That’s not possible.”

Jack trembled from top to tail. “I don’t know how you knew,” he whined. 

“I didn’t know,” he breathed. “I simply ordered you to shift to your boy.”

The little monster shook his head. “You said shift up. This is up!”

Castiel felt his breath becoming shallow. “How can you...Who taught you to…”

The shaking was intensifying. “My mama said I’m good. No matter what I can do, I can do it for good!”

“There’s nothing good about this!” Castiel cried out. He took a step backward. “Shift completely to your boy!”

“Yes, Alpha,” he grumbled. There came further twisting of joints and muscle, until there stood before him a perfectly normal wolf pup in his boy. He shrugged at Castiel miserably. “I cannot hold this form for long,” he warned. 

The former Claw let his mouth fall open, then slammed it closed. It all began to make sense. He licked at his lips before speaking again. “You’re not able to hold this form, because your true form is that other.”

Jack lowered his eyes. “Yes, Alpha. That and the wolf. I can stay in those forms. This one is very difficult.”

“Your mother...She was born a howler.”

“That’s what they said, but I don’t know what it means.”

Castiel’s mind was whirring mercilessly. “You’re a hybrid,” he choked. “You’re the hybrid! Lucifer’s blood and a howler’s blood, a true hybrid!”

The effort of remaining steady in his boy was evident now. But Jack shrugged. “I don’t know what that means. But I heard someone say my mother was a howler, turned by Lucifer as a pup, and then she became mate to his son Lucien. Not his bloodmate. His second one. And then came my omega brothers and my sisters, and me. No one knew she wasn’t a born shifter till I came along. They said I was too dangerous, because of my bloodline.”

Castiel gestured to the wolf to shift down for his own comfort. He turned to pace the small space. “Lucifer turned a howler. Why would he ever do anything so blasphemous? So dangerous? A hybrid is an abomination!”

Jack flinched. 

The answer came to him with a sinking heart. “Your mother was never meant to be a bloodmate to a true Argos,” he sighed. “She was meant to create hybrids for Lucifer’s army. Were there others? Others like her?”

The pup shook his head. Watching him stand comfortably in this beastly form was unnerving, and it made Castiel want to attack. He buried the urge beneath a growing empathy for the child. “They said my father’s father was killed by a monster before he could create more shifters.”

It was Castiel’s turn to flinch. “I see. I’m that monster, Jack. I was ordered by a great uncle of yours to kill your grandfather, my older brother.”

Distress clouded the pup’s eyes as he worked that all out in his head. “You, then, are my uncle?”

A breath punched out of the great Claw then, and he caught himself softening into a smile. “Jack, I just told you that I killed your father’s father.”

The abomination shrugged. “My mother said he was a very bad wolf. And my father was too. She said she wanted to get me to a place where I could be safe and good. You were the enemy of a very bad wolf. Does that not make you a good wolf?”

To his great surprise, Castiel felt affection blooming in his heart for the little beast, with his simple logic. “It isn’t always so clear, little one. At times, the enemies of bad wolves are themselves bad wolves.”

“You’re not.”

There was something about this grotesque abomination that Castiel found fascinating and even charming. “And how would you know that?”

Jack’s head tipped in just the way Castiel’s did when he was puzzling through something. “I feel from you only caution and not malice. I feel no fear from you.”

His eyebrow peaked with amusement. “Should I fear you, Jack?”

“Most do.”

A flash of memory played in his mind, a moment he had spent with Lucifer as a young wolf. 

A very bad wolf did not even begin to describe that cur. But he was a true Argos, and an older brother, so Castiel obeyed him just as he did their father and Michael back then. But he did not lower his eyes when Lucifer spoke, and this irritated the older wolf. 

“What? Little Castiel, what?” he had sneered in conceit once while they were sparring. “You cannot hope to win. I outweigh you by far too much, and I’ve got experience over you. And I’m so much smarter; that’s obvious. But you’ve fought bravely, if stupidly. Why don’t you lower your gaze and we will call it a draw?”

“I lower my gaze only for those who have earned my submission, or those I intend to serve. You’re neither, Lucifer.”

His brother began to laugh, even as he continued to push Castiel’s shoulders into the dirt in the practice arena. “Oh, but Daddy and Michael have earned your submission?”

Castiel’s smile bared his fangs. “No,” he corrected. “No one has done that. But I intend to serve them with my life. One day I will be Claw to the high alpha, and I’ll fight for our family as no wolf ever has.”

A glint of interest sparked in Lucifer’s wicked grin. “Have you no fear, Little Castiel?”

He struggled against the larger alpha’s strength to free himself from the hold. “Should I fear you, Lucifer?”

“Most do. Most lesser alphas quake under my stare.”

With a surge of will, Castiel burst from Lucifer’s hold, and used his speed against his brother’s mass, to flip him onto his back where Castiel had just been. He watched as Lucifer snarled in frustration, but he simply smiled. “I’m not the lesser alpha between us, Lucifer. And I will not be lowering my gaze for you.” 

He watched the little alpha, in whose veins ran Lucifer’s blood. He retracted his fangs completely, and knelt beside the pup. “I don’t fear you, Jack. I feel your strength, and it’s unlike anything any pup has ever wielded. But you’re not going to use it for frightening others, Jack. Sam and I will help you use it for good.”

Jack watched him with trembling hope from his natural form, the dreaded Lycan shift which Castiel had come to associate with wicked bloodlust. 

After all, many things he had learned in his life, things he had known for sure, even things he had fought and killed for, had proved to be wrong. Perhaps he was wrong about the inherent nature of the Lycan shift as well, if it was the true form of this brave little wayward pup.


	4. The Teacher

Sam’s headache built without mercy all night. He was snippy with Ross and Krissy, and downright temperamental with Tristan, who could not be still. Ben had watched him with ceaseless curiosity throughout the lessons, and Sam had to bite back a sarcastic remark to the sensitive little omega. It wasn’t Ben’s fault he sensed pain and frustration in Sam, nor was it his fault he didn’t truly understand what it was he was sensing, and was therefore fascinated by it. Sam was the adult, not to mention the designated mentor of these wolves, and he shouldn’t be the one projecting his discomfort onto them. 

He could remember being an intuitive, sensitive pup like Ben. His nose had been impressive, and his curiosity knew no bounds. The combination of these qualities had gotten him in trouble more than once. 

Finally, he relented, and dismissed his class of niece and nephews, under the pretense of a learning opportunity outside. Tristan had not even cared what the assignment might be, and bolted from the tent at top speed. Krissy had darted after him. Ross had huffed in amusement, and looked up at Sam.

Their instructor laughed weakly. “You four are to go to the traders and help them pack. Listen to their accents, and try to determine which splinter or outside pack they might originate from. Report back to me tomorrow night what you learn about where they are from, where they have been, and where they go from here.”

Ross gave a quick nod, then glanced at Ben and gave a yip. 

Ben was still watching Sam, but the sound called his attention, and he trotted behind his brother. 

Sam smiled after them. 

“Looks a little familiar, doesn’t it?”

“A little.” 

Dean stepped through the tent entrance. He was wearing a soft, fond expression. “I love those kids, Sammy.”

The large omega rubbed his eyes. “Yeah. You don’t have to teach them ancient Lycan and herbology.”

His brother smirked. “That’s what you’re for.”

“Right.”

“So? Ross and Ben?”

At last, Sam snickered. “Yeah, maybe. But they’re more like us now. When we were their age, it was more like Tris and Ben. I nearly had to growl that child into submission today.”

Dean grunted. “I need to talk to him?”

“No. He’ll be okay. He’s just restless. Like you were.”

The alpha was wandering the tent, looking through the books and the remains of his pups’ lessons. “Ross, though.”

“He’s smart, Dean. Tris is too. He just needs discipline. Who knows? One day, he might be the more composed of the two.” He shrugged. “If Dad had made his decisions when we were that young, he’d have made me high Alpha, and you’d be the minister in charge of chasing rabbits and females.”

This pulled a bark of laughter from his brother. “Fenris Lycan, Sam! If that title existed, I’d make you high Alpha now, and Tris and I would go be the hardest working wolves of the pack!”

Sam snorted. “I caught Tris sidling up to Josephine, Mackey’s pup, when we took our meal.”

“Yeah? She catch him?”

“Fortunately for him, no. I got to him first. Kid’s going to get shredded. He’s especially lucky Krissy didn’t see. She and Josephine are tight.” 

“I don’t remember things being so complicated when we were pups.”

Sam looked at him with the same fond exasperation he had felt for his brother back then. “Yeah? Maybe you didn’t notice because you were always the perfect prince. Females were always the ones sidling up to you. All the other omegas just waited for a sniff as you walked by them in the camp. You know what it’s like being the litter mate to Cerebus?” 

“You’re so full of shit. I heard my whole puphood about how amazing Sam is. Best nose in the pack. Smartest wolf in the pack. Even Dad. Look out for your little brother, boy. Kid’s going to be the best asset you’ve got as high Alpha one day.”

“Right. Except for me, it was always, listen to your brother, Sammy. He’s going to be a powerful alpha one day. You gotta be able to keep up.”

They shared a quiet laugh. Then Dean sighed. “You’re tired.”

“Again, I teach your pups.”

“More tired than usual.”

Sam shrugged. “I’m fine. You need me? I was going to go relieve Cas so he can do his work with the traders.”

Dean looked at him hard now. “Sam, what are we doing with that mutt of yours? Every alpha in sniffing range said something was wrong with him. You know I trust you like I trust nobody else. But I think you’re wrong about this one. And I think I might know why you’re blind to it.”

The young omega frowned. “What’s that mean?”

“Come on, Sammy. You found him bloody on top of his dead mother. Fighting for her when it was too late. And you want to tell me that didn’t hit you a little close to home?”

Sam’s memory flooded with images of a tiny alpha fighter, growling furiously at the threats which had killed its mother. “Maybe reminds me of you,” he relented. “Standing over Mom.”

“And maybe you remember saving my tail that night, and maybe you think you ought to be the one saving this thing’s tail too.”

“Dean, it isn’t just that. Jack is a good wolf! I know he is! He’s a child. I’m not going to turn my back on a pup just because you can smell his grief and Castiel is nervous about his bloodline. That’s deershit, Dean, and you know it.”

But Dean stood his ground. “I didn’t say I smelled grief. I said danger. Something isn’t right about that kid. Winchester isn’t a shelter for all the misfit wolves out there, Sam. There’s Harvelle for that.”

Sam did not laugh. “You mean Cas? Benny? Garth? What about-“

“Sam, stop. I’m just saying, we can’t take in every stray mutt. Fenris, Sammy. I’m full up on our own problems. I can’t keep bringing in more.”

Perhaps it was the headache. Perhaps it was lack of good sleep. Whatever it was, Sam couldn’t help glowering into Dean’s gaze, and slamming his palms on the small desk. “I’m not leaving a kid to die in the woods. And I’m not apologizing for bringing Castiel here. So you can stop-“

The anger on Dean’s face gave way to concern as Sam stopped mid-sentence to howl in pain and grip his head. “Sammy? What’s going on? What is it?”

“Lycan!”

His eyes were squeezed shut now, but he felt strong arms support him. “What’s wrong with you?”

“Dean, Fenris, it hurts!”

Then he could feel himself being tugged, and could hear Dean shouting for a caretaker, but everything went black and too bright all at once. 

With the pain came images, of Castiel’s wolf with blood on his teeth, of Jack’s eyes flashing yellow like those of Azazel, with Dean lying unconscious in snow. He felt a mourning howl rising in his chest. 

Not unconscious. Dead. That was Dean, in his wolf, lying dead in the snow. And without any doubt, Sam knew the events of this vision were already set in motion to become reality.


	5. Mauler

Castiel looked up as the tent flap ripped open. Before his eyes had even registered who the manic alpha was flying into his territory, he had already dropped his fangs and extended his claws by instinct.

But then his eyes widened, and he swallowed his growl. “Dean! What is it?”

“Where is he? The mongrel, where is he?”

Jack whimpered from his position on the small bedroll acquired for his use.

Dean’s eyes flashed with fury at the sound. “Give him to me!” he roared.

Castiel found himself stepping between the boy and his alpha. “Why? What has happened?”

The young leader turned his glare toward him now. “I don’t repeat orders.”

His heart was pounding loudly enough for Dean to hear, but he could not make himself move from his spot in front of Jack. “What do you intend to do to him?”

“I intend to kill him! Like we should have done in the first place! He’s dangerous, and we knew that, and we let him in anyway, let him infect Sam, and who knows who else? Move aside!”

But Castiel stood firm. What was wrong with him? This was his High Alpha, ordering him to help eliminate a threat to the family, and yet… “I can’t, Dean. He’s a child, and he’s done nothing wrong.”

Those green eyes pierced through him, and Dean’s teeth began to slide into place. “What’s the matter with you? Your bond, my brother, is out there in a sanitary tent right now because of something this mutt brought into my camp. I want it dead before it hurts anyone else!”

His breath was shallow, and his racing heart was torn in two, but his feet stayed planted. “Sam is sick?”

“I’ve never seen anything like it before. And once I maul this thing, we will never see it again. I won’t give you another chance, Castiel. Move aside or I’ll go through you.”

“I’m-I’m sorry, Alpha. I can’t.” He nearly whined with his frustration. “He’s been put under my protection, and...and I won’t let anything hurt him. Not even you. Forgive me, Alpha, not even you.”

He had just enough time to watch Dean’s mouth fall open, to let the betrayal in those green eyes pierce his heart, before there came a shout from outside.

“Dean! Dean, Cas, wait!” Sam burst into the tent, with Benny right on his tail.

“I’m sorry, Dean, I couldn’t catch him! Sam, come on! You don’t need to watch this! Dean’s gotta do what’s right for the whole pack-“

“Not like this!” Sam screamed. He tossed himself at the little alpha trembling on the bedroll. He took the pup in his arms and held on tightly. “This isn’t what we are!” he shouted at his brother.

Castiel stood in front of them both, and stared into his High Alpha’s eyes with pleading but without regret. His place was between his bond and any threat, and between his charge and any threat. There was no longer any doubt. He would fight Dean if he had to, and good Benny too. “Please don’t make me have to defend them against you, brothers,” he said hoarsely. “Because I will do what I must.”

“Sam, get away from the mutt. He’s already infected you-“

“No! He hasn’t! That’s what I was trying to tell you when you stormed out of the caretaker tent! It wasn’t because of Jack! I had a daymare not an hour before we found him, and it was just like this. It wasn’t so painful, but it was the same sort of visions! He didn’t cause them! He couldn’t have!”

“Because you had a scene like this before you even met up with the pup,” Benny clarified quietly. He glanced up at Dean with worry etched across his face in lines.

“I’m not sick, Dean! Something is definitely going on, and it has to do with Jack maybe, but it isn’t because of him.”

Dean’s shallow breath continued, and Castiel could see him struggling to bring his control back. Castiel knew it would take all his focused will to bring his own claws into submission. Just being in the same space as such a strong, furious alpha made his instincts scream for battle.

“Dean, please. This doesn’t need to become a fight. And you know the stakes if it does. I will not back down from this, and Cas won’t if I don’t. Benny won’t if you won’t. Please, let’s just talk.”

At last, Dean’s teeth slid back into his gums. His voice was hoarse as Castiel’s had been. “For Lycan’s sake, Sam. We’re not going to brawl like a bunch of worgs. Besides,” he added with a sigh as he looked into the pup’s face, “he defended his mama, just like I did mine. He might be trouble. If you’re wrong, he could be responsible for hurting this whole pack. But Mom would want me to give him a chance.”

Benny sighed with relief. “Can’t say I wanted to watch you maul the thing, chief.”

Castiel looked from Dean to Benny and back. Then he glanced at Sam holding Jack. “Would someone please explain to me what’s going on? Sam, are you really sick?” His nose was working, but all he could smell in this crowded tent was angry alpha.

Sam was reluctant to release Jack, but he loosened his hold. “I don’t know. I need to talk to Bobby. And...Dean? Do you remember Missouri?”

A spark of fear seemed to widen Dean’s eyes, but was gone before Castiel could be sure. “You think this is like Missouri?”

“I don’t know,” he said again. “But what if it is?”

“What’s Missouri?” Benny asked softly.

“She’s a wolf.”

“Was a wolf, Sammy. She died, years back.”

“But she had pups, didn’t she?”

“Just the one alpha lived through Samuel’s purge, Sam. And who knows where he is now? Or if he would know anything.”

Castiel shook his head. “I’m sorry. What are we talking about? I’m confused.”

Benny shrugged at him. “I guess we’re tracking the alpha son of a dead bitch?”

“And for what reason?”

Sam was still watching Dean, who was still watching Jack with suspicion. “Because Missouri used to have visions of future events. And our mother’s father exiled her for it. But Bobby says she was the real thing.”

“She was,” Dean muttered. “That’s why Samuel tried to hunt her. He said she was dangerous.”

“Dad didn’t think so. He said she knew things. He tried to get her to come back home.”

“Dad was messed up after Mom died, Sam. He said a lot of things.”

Sam shook his head. “Dean? Something’s happening to me. I don’t understand what it is. But I saw something, and I need to know what it means. If Missouri’s pup knows something, anything, I need to know it too. Bobby will know where to find him.”

“And him?” Dean jutted his chin toward the little beast under Castiel’s protection.

Sam licked his lips and took a deep breath. “He’s not the cause of what happened. It’s something that I need to understand better, and it’s something that involves him. But he isn’t the cause.”

“Could it be the worgs?”

“Or it could just be me, Dean. Missouri never encountered a worg pack.”

“That we know of.”

“Dean? We won’t know anything till we talk to Bobby. And in the meantime, you’re not mauling this pup. You’d have to go through me, and that means going through Cas. So go. I can’t think with all these angry alpha emotions filling my head. Go be angry someplace else.”

Dean swallowed. For just a moment, it was like he had forgotten the others were there as he looked down at his brother. “I’m not just angry. I’m scared. I never saw anything like that, the pain in your face. You got shredded by those white wolves, and it wasn’t like this. Fenris, Sam. What would I do if something happened to you?”

Sam’s eyes softened, but he shook his head. “You’re being stupid. Go.”

His brother snorted at him, gave the mongrel one last warning glare, and shifted down to trot out of the tent, leaving Benny to retrieve his robe and follow.

Castiel turned to stare at Sam.

“I know. If we were Argos, Dean would have killed me long ago for my back bark,” Sam sighed dismissively.

“Undoubtedly,” he agreed. “But not what I was going to say.”

“Then what?”

“Are you all right? I don’t understand what’s going on.”

Sam watched the pup who watched him. “I don’t either. But Dean’s right about one thing. I’ve never been in such pain before. It’s mostly gone now, just an echo.”

“What does that mean?”

“I don’t know that either.” He held his hand out and guided all three to the bedroll. He carefully placed the pup on his own before lying down under Castiel’s unblinking gaze. “You defended him. Jack. You would have fought for him.”

He licked his lips, and spoke quietly. “He’s been put in my charge. I cannot allow harm to come to him while he’s in my charge.”

“That’s deershit.”

His dark brows shot up in surprise. “You’re determined to try my patience tonight, my love,” he growled. “Have I not done everything according to what you would have me do since we awoke? I placed myself between my sworn high alpha-“

Sam touched his cheek. “Shh. I’m sorry. I just meant to say that you didn’t simply protect Jack out of a sense of duty.”

Castiel shrugged moodily. “No. I protected him because it was the right thing to do. And I fully expected Dean to have had enough of my boldness and put me out on my shredded ear at the very least. I was already trying to determine if I could care for the child myself after being exiled from Winchester, while nursing a broken bond, being separated from you.”

His omega stared up at him. “You thought of all that? Just now?”

“I know that Dean would never harm you, nor Benny. Getting myself and the child out of the situation alive, without harming Dean or Benny too badly, and with a mere scarring of my ear, was the best possible scenario if I had to fight. Dying to protect him would hardly help him to survive in exile, if Dean let him get that far. And I wouldn’t want you to witness your brother having to execute me for insolence. Best would be to convince Dean to allow me to leave with the child, with a scar.”

Sam’s crooked smile was full of love and devotion. “You thought of all that in just the seconds before Dean backed off.”

“Seconds are eternities for a warrior in battle. And for a lover trying to bring the least amount of pain to his bond.” He glanced at Jack who was now staring at him. He frowned. “Lower your gaze,” he suggested sharply. “My instincts are still set on battle, little one.”

Jack blinked, then did as ordered.

Castiel smiled fondly. “You’re smart,” he murmured. “You’ll learn quickly. I will not harm you, but an alpha with less restraint might, if you don’t learn these things. An alpha needs time to become sensible again after strong emotions. You can keep yourself safe without truly submitting. Simply look away.”

Sam’s eyes were bright and adoring. “You’re teaching him. First defending him, now teaching him. Is that also just because he was placed in your charge?”

The older wolf sniffed. “I am his guardian.”

“You’re not calling him ‘it’ either. What happened while I was off teaching Dean’s pups?”

Castiel looked at Jack, who sneaked a peek back. He took a deep breath. “Jack and I have something to show you. Something you need to know.” He nodded encouragement.

The little wolf closed his eyes, and shifted.


	6. Patience

The young wolf sighed over her books. She had been a stellar student, dedicated to becoming the most talented caretaker any wolf had ever been. She had studied among the human physicians, and she had endured their suspicion and ridicule, and proved them all wrong, for years. She had proven herself.

But the incident had shaken her. It wasn’t anything she hadn’t heard before. Why was it hitting so hard now? Why would she let this be the thing that splintered her resolve?

A child had died. She could have saved it. She was certain. But the father had objected to her being in the operating room.

“I won’t have a filthy, evil animal operating on my son.”

Patience had held her teeth in perfect control. “That’s not your decision,” she responded calmly.

Her human partner, Alex had shaken her head. “Sir, your son has very little time left, and we are the best team for him. Dr. Moseley is the most qualified-“

“No! Don’t you touch him!”

Alex was the one who growled then. “Sir, if you have an issue, take it to the administrator. In the meantime, Dr. Moseley and I will be working to save your son.”

The hatred and anger in that man’s face would haunt her. He turned on his heel and stormed down the hall without another word.

Half an hour later, Patience had been pulled out of the surgery by an admin who couldn’t even meet her wide eyes. Alex’s own eyes were flashing in shock and fury above her mask, but the procedure was delicate, and she could not risk the patient to intervene. It wouldn’t have helped anyway. Dr. Benton slipped in behind Patience to continue the work. An hour after that, the child was dead.

Patience could still hear the shouting in her head. Alex had been livid with the insinuation that her partner had messed up the procedure in the first few minutes, so badly that Benton had been unable to correct it. The woman, who had been her one champion and friend in medical school and at the hospital, was told that if she wanted to keep her own job, she needed to wait for the lawyers and not get involved with the investigation. Alex had demanded to go on record with her opinion that Patience had done nothing wrong, and that simply replacing her with Benton mid-surgery had opened the patient up to an unsanitary situation, not to mention the fact that Benton himself wasn’t nearly as qualified.

She had appreciated the sentiment. But it wasn’t anything everyone didn’t already know. The point was that Patience was a monster, and couldn’t be trusted to do her work, and if a child had died, she was the easiest to blame.

The human world just wasn’t ready for a wolf caretaker, no matter how many lives she had saved or improved along the way.

It would blow over. Patience had done nothing wrong. But a child was still dead, and she was done. She was finished with the human cities. She was sick of being told she was better suited to veterinary medicine, or being a medic on the side of the illegal alpha fight rings. She was sick of being mocked for her native beliefs and customs. She was a modern city bitch, but she still wore her hair natural and dressed plainly and ate food that could be found in the real world. She hated wearing modern shoes instead of moccasins or sandals.

She had assimilated for these people, and they had never accepted her. She had proven herself over and over again, and the only result was that the city had proven itself too, shown its inability to change. She didn’t want to live among people who thought calling her an animal was an insult.

When the knock and scratch came to her apartment door, she frowned. A knock was a human. A scratch was a city mutt. Who could possibly be showing up right then? Alex? With whom? Patience barely knew any city wolves personally.

She had been tossing her dresses and robes into her bags, packing to leave the smelly world of humans, but now she tightened her robe and answered her door, with one hand ready with extended claws behind her back as always. She was not much of a fighter, but she knew better than to trust any strange human or city wolf.

Behind the door stood three male wolves. Two were dressed as pack wolves, the other as a city mutt. She blinked at them. “Can I help you?”

“Hello. Patience.” The omega between the two alphas was enormous. Patience was immediately fascinated by the way he seemed to be in charge of the situation, despite what she suspected was a permanent scowl on the dark alpha’s face, and the bright smile on the lighter one.

She frowned. “Do I know you?” Then she squinted. “Garth?”

The friendly alpha in the city clothes lit up even more. “Hey, Doc! How are things?”

The older alpha looked at the other with pure exasperation. “Is there anyone in this infernal city you don’t know?” he demanded.

Garth smiled at him with a bit of mischief in his eyes. “Never bothered getting to know any of the Argos mutts so well.”

His companion scowled.

Patience took in a shallow breath. She took note of the blue eyes with alarm. “Argos? I haven’t done anything wrong. Why are you here?”

The Argos alpha cringed. He glanced at the omega and took a step back. “I see Garth isn’t the only one with a reputation,” he murmured with regret.

The omega gave him a sympathetic smile, then turned back to Patience. “I’m Sam Winchester.”

It was all he needed to say. Patience let her eyes go cold, and extended the claws on her other hand to match. “The grandpup of Samuel Campbell. I’ve nothing to say to the Winchesters. I wish you well, or you can go to Hell. Especially now that I see what company the family keeps these days.”

It was bravely stupid to insult the brother to a powerful high alpha and an Argos mafioso. But she had had a very bad week, and she was tired of having parts of her identity thrown in her face.

Sam smirked. “Garth isn’t so bad,” he teased.

Her frown deepened. “I meant-“

The Argos alpha sighed. “We all know who you meant. But please let me introduce myself. I am Castiel Argos Winchester. My loyalty lies securely under Dean Winchester, and at the side of his brother Sam.”

Patience stared. “You bonded an Argos? You, a true Winchester? Are you insane?”

It was evident that this meeting was not going as they had planned. Garth stepped forward now. “Doc, listen. I can smell you’re scared, and you’re grieving something too. Whatever is ailing you, I’m sorry for that. We aren’t here to make things worse. We just want to talk, and then we will leave you alone. You got my promise on that.”

The other males watched him with mild surprise, but he was looking with wide, sincere eyes at Patience, with his palms turned up to show her he meant no harm. She sighed. “I always liked you, Garth. Never got to know you very well, but you were always the one who brought in hurt wolves at the clinic where I did my rounds, and you were always really nice. Don’t make me sorry I trust you.”

He nodded. “I keep my promises, little cousin. Now these boys got some questions about your grandmama, and they went first to find your daddy. But he wasn’t much for talking.”

She ground her teeth irritably. “I suppose he wasn’t. He never appreciated my grandmother, blamed her for them getting kicked out of the pack. My mother died, and he blamed my grandmother for that too. He said the two of us were all we had, so when I wanted to go to school in the city, he told me if I was going, I could never come back to the little border town he lives in. Apparently being alone is worth not admitting he was wrong. And now I’m alone too. So I’m not really in the mood for talking either.”

Castiel’s sharp blue eyes glanced above her head and behind her. “You are packing.”

“I’m packing. I’m leaving the city.”

“To go where?” Sam asked gently.

“I don’t answer to Winchester.”

But the tremble in her voice betrayed her. Sam’s eyes were soft. “You don’t have anywhere to go. You’re just going.”

Patience blinked back tears stubbornly. “I’ll figure it out.”

Sam flicked his eyes at his alphas in a command. They both stepped back several paces immediately.

Patience was intrigued by the dynamic here. Her father was a mild man, but she couldn’t imagine him taking orders from an omega wolf. Maybe things worked differently in packs than she had read about in books. She had always read that pack omegas were meek and needed the protection and direction of their alphas. That was not what she saw here among these wolves, who were technically her cousins. She realized that all she knew for sure was that living among humans made wolves upend their natural dynamics and instincts so that nothing could be learned about packs based on these loners. Sam was clearly used to giving commands to his alpha bond and cousins, probably based upon his status as a true Winchester, and these alphas took that direction without resentment. At the same time, Sam was thoroughly confident but gentle in his execution of these orders. Simple eye flicks and gestures with his hand kept these alphas in line, while he never actually exerted any power over them. It made her academic mind spark with curiosity.

“Patience, may I come in? Just for a moment. Garth and Cas can keep watch out here, but I need to ask your advice about something very important. You’ve been estranged from family for a long time, and I know you owe us nothing, so I won’t invoke a family bond that means nothing to you. But just from wolf to wolf, I’m asking for a few minutes of your time. Will you help me? Doctor?”

This wolf was good. Patience sighed and stepped back. “That one stays in the hall,” she reminded him.

Castiel took a breath. “Omega mine, if it’s the same to you, perhaps it is best that I check in with some old cousins of mine for an hour.”

“I’ll howl for you, Cas.”

Castiel frowned darkly at Garth. “You know better than to howl in the city! The humans-“

“On the phone, Castiel,” Sam clarified. “He will call you on the phone when we’re done here.”

“Oh.” The Argos alpha reached out and let his fingertips brush the omega’s arm, then turned and disappeared down the stairs of Patience’s building.

She smiled after him. It seemed not all Argos wolves were what she thought they were either. Still, she felt better knowing he was walking away.

The omega followed her into the apartment and sat at the table she gestured toward. When she was seated too, he lifted his hand and touched hers gently.

A wave of pain and visions overwhelmed her at the contact. She gasped, and hurried to lean back against the chair, to let it steady and ground her.

No matter how many times it happened, it was still frightening. And when she opened her eyes again, the strange wolf was staring at her with fear in his own eyes. “Are you all right? Was that-was that a vision?”

Patience stared at him. “You know about sight too?” She shook her head. “I mean, yes. That’s what my grandmother...Sam Winchester, you’re in a lot of danger!”

He sighed heavily. “What did you see?”

She licked her lips and breathed deeply. “It’s hard to...My grandmother talked about it, but my dad said it was nonsense, and then I started to...Anyway, I don’t know why it happens, and it’s hard to interpret the visions themselves.”

Sam nodded. “Please try. It’s happening to me too, and I can’t see how to stop what I saw from coming true. And it can’t come true. It can’t. Please. My family is in trouble.”

Patience chewed on her lip. Then she cleared her throat. “I don’t know much, but I’ll do what I can. Take me to the pack.”


	7. Jack in the Box

Ross was growling again. 

Ben shoved his snout into his brother’s fur under his chin to disrupt the constant glare. 

Tristan looked back at them. “You’re making Ben nervous,” he murmured. “Stop.”

Ross spared an instant to let his glare fall on the other little alpha, then went back to staring at the stranger. 

The little omega and their sister still had not shifted from their pups yet. Tristan had been the first to do so, much to the irritation of Ross, who had struggled and struggled until he had caught up in ability. Tristan pretended not to notice that it took Ross more effort to shift, but Ross himself knew, and it just made him more determined. Ross was the self-proclaimed protector when Daddy was not around, and so he felt he needed to be the strongest. How else would he be able to protect Mama and Uncle Bobby and his brothers and sister if danger came while Daddy was busy in the High Alpha tent? 

And wasn’t that danger right there?

It was a strange wolf. And Daddy didn’t like him. That meant Ross didn’t like him. That meant Ross couldn’t take his eyes off him for an instant. But Daddy also let him live there, so that meant he wasn’t an enemy. Just suspect. 

The strange alpha pup was miserable inside the kennel. Tristan had remarked that he had never seen a kennel before, and was surprised Daddy even had one. But Ross had seen it. Daddy had shown him. It was for training they weren’t quite old enough for yet. The point was to learn to escape it, so they would never be trapped like this wretched mongrel was. Winchester wolves could not be held by any kennel. Daddy and Uncle Sam and the other trainers made sure of it. But until they could retract and drop their claws and teeth while in their boys, they weren’t ready for that training. Even Tristan still had a lisp when he spoke, because he couldn’t completely retract his fangs. Ross tried to speak only when he had to, because in his mind, he sounded just like Daddy, with the deep, growling voice, but when he spoke aloud in his boy, he sounded even younger than his littermate. Mama said that would soon change, but it was embarrassing in the meantime. Ross was supposed to be the strongest and smartest. He couldn’t let others, especially Tristan, hear him sounding like a baby. 

Uncle Bobby had told them to stay away from the mongrel. Krissy had shrugged and run off with Josephine and Aiden, but Tristan had immediately hurried toward Uncle Sam’s tent to see the stranger in the box, and Ross figured he had better be there to save his tail when he inevitably got himself into mischief. Ben was right at Tristan’s heels anyway, and Ross couldn’t let any danger near Ben. 

At last, a voice full of sobs floated to them from the cage. “What do you want?”

Ross felt his fur standing on end, but Tristan rolled his eyes at him. “Just saying hi,” he said in his muffled voice. 

“So say it.”

There was no baby slur to this child’s speech, and even that irritated Ross. His growl began again. 

Ben was now staring in concern, not at the mongrel, but at Ross himself. 

“Hi,” Tristan responded in a friendly, careless tone. “Don’t tell anybody we’re here. Uncle Bobby will shred us.”

“Don’t worry. Nobody talks to me. I’m a freak.”

Ross frowned, and let his growl fade away at the grief in the stranger’s voice. They couldn’t see the beast properly, inside the cage, but it seemed to Ross that it wasn’t as tall as he thought it should be. It was somewhat hunched into its space. “What’s your name?” he demanded in his most powerful tone.

“Jack. My mama is dead.”

Ben whimpered suddenly as emotions flowed like waves in the room. Tristan crept forward a few feet. “Dead? Like...all the way?”

“Yeah,” the little thing sniffed. “Dead. They burned her. But they let me say goodbye.”

Ross swallowed. “Sorry.” He couldn’t imagine losing Mama. She was the most beautiful, strongest, most important wolf in the whole pack, except Daddy. If something happened to her, Ross wasn’t sure he could go on living. 

“Thanks. Who are you?”

Ben yipped quietly, and Tristan glanced at him. “We’re Tristan and Ross and Ben-“

“We are the sons of the High Alpha, the true Winchesters, like the one whose tent you’re in right now.”

“Sam? He’s the son of this pack’s alpha?”

Tristan began to laugh, but Ross glared at him. “No! He’s Daddy’s brother!”

“And there’s our sister Krissy, but she’s off playing,” Tristan added. 

The little beast pushed himself against the cage to try to look at them from where they were crouched. Again, Ross got the feeling the boy should be taller, but he still couldn’t see him properly. “I’m getting hungry,” he said in a very quiet voice. 

Tristan and Ben both looked at Ross. He sighed. “Give me your jerky,” he ordered his alpha brother.

Tristan grumbled, but he took his pouch off and handed over his dried venison snack. 

Ross looked hard at them both. “Stay back.” When he had received their nods, he crept forward to approach the box that held the strange wolf pup. When he was close enough, he peeked in bravely, and drew in his breath through his fangs. “Lycan!” he swore. 

Ben and Tristan made surprised sounds behind him at the sound of the irreverence. Ross knew their mother would have his ear for such cursing, but it was Daddy’s expression which had tumbled from his lips. 

He couldn’t look away. “Are you hurt?”

The clearer voice was quiet. “No. Just hungry. This is just how I look.”

Ross watched the beast lower his own eyes and stare at a little clawed paw, and he felt a sympathetic ache inside him. “You sure aren’t pretty,” he sighed again. 

The blue eyes glanced up, then dropped again. 

“But that’s no reason not to feed you. Here. It’s deer from last hunt. Eat it.”

The paw shot out to accept the offering, and Jack tore into the dried venison hungrily. 

Ross smiled sadly at the older pup. “You were hungry.”

At last, a smile came from inside the cage, a little lopsided and framed inside a grotesque face, but a genuine smile nonetheless. “I like jerky.”

Ross felt himself begin to laugh. “Yeah. Okay, jerky boy. You’re weird, but you can be our friend.”

The smile softened happily. “Thank you,” he replied. “I like friends too.”


	8. Home without Hearth

Castiel’s anxiety had been blooming all day. The fact that they were even awake during the day was bothersome enough. His sleep cycle was more of a sleep spiral at the best of times anyway, considering his military training and missions, his personal discipline training, his years-long exile into a city of humans, then running alongside Sam and Dean Winchester with their constantly dangerous and baffling lives. The adrenaline hadn’t died back from his first few weeks as a Winchester, and now he was on high alert again, and running on fumes. He was cranky.

Sam smirked at him. “You’re snarling,” he mumbled wearily.

“I’m tired.” It was a snap, and he immediately regretted it. Sam was at least as exhausted as he was. “I don’t mean to snarl. I’m just tired. I apologize.”

“I know. I’m tired too. But we’re home now. I don’t want you accidentally snarling at someone who doesn’t know you so well as I do.”

Castiel took a deep breath. “Perhaps I should shift.”

“Then who would I lean on?”

He smiled up at his bond. “Me. Always me.”

“Harder if you’re down there.”

“Then I’ll stay where you can reach me.”

Garth and Patience were striding ahead, in their wolves. It was easier for Patience to travel that way, and it meant Garth would be able to alert the camp sentries to the presence of a strange wolf before the alarms went up. Lisa was waiting with the inner sentry, her kind gaze setting Patience at ease right away. Sam and Castiel let Garth and Lisa handle things from there, and continued straight for the camp, directly to their tent. The eyes of the few day wolves followed them, but they met none, and disappeared inside their sanctuary without a word to anyone.

There at the center of the tent was a kennel, and it clearly was breaking Sam’s heart to see it. He knelt to open it right away. “Hey, kiddo. I’m so sorry. We came back as quickly as we could. Are you all right?”

The pup was miserable. He whimpered and fell heavily into Sam’s arms, and Castiel felt his own chest tighten with sympathy. He had often felt trapped, for many reasons, in many places, sometimes just in his own head by his own grief and guilt. But he had never been caged quite like this little one had been.

Sam held him, and rocked him on the floor. His bond could sense the nurturing pheromones coming from the sweet omega, and it tingled his nose in a strange but pleasant way. That young wolf was the embodiment of home for Castiel, and he knew how comforting he could be. It was no surprise to watch the tiny alpha surrender into the embrace and burst into sobs of relief and exhaustion. Sam was safe. Sam was warm and loving, and he was kind.

“He is me,” the warrior sighed softly.

Sam looked up. “What does that mean?”

Castiel leaned down to scratch the little guy behind the ear, and then ran his hand through Sam’s mane as he stood straight again. “Finding safety and comfort in your arms, after a lifetime of fighting for survival and a place to belong. Different from everyone, but so starved for family, and so grateful to find it in you. Sam, I’m glad you took him in when none of the rest of us would. I should know by now to trust you.”

The hazel gray eyes stared up at him with utter devotion as Sam listened to his words. There was thick emotion in his voice when he responded, in a whisper. “Thank you for giving him a chance, my love.”

“Thank you for giving each of us a chance, omega mine. You saved us, each of us.” Then he sighed and sat beside the two wolves, and gently moved them all to the bedroll. “I won’t let Dean kennel him again. I promise.”

Sam was soothing the beast in his lap, and he let it curl up beside him, while Castiel held them both from behind. “It was the condition Dean insisted on to let us go to the city and leave him in camp while we were gone. It was wretched, and none of us liked it, even Dean, I suspect, but it kept him safe and kept the camp safe until we were back.”

“I won’t let him be kennelled again,” Castiel repeated in a firm voice.

Sam smiled back at him. “No. We won’t. He can be trusted to do as we tell him. Can’t you, Jack?”

The sniffing pup nodded without even lifting his head from where it was buried into Sam’s travel clothes.

“So we should be able to tell you to simply stay in the tent while we are out, and you would do so, without any need for the kennel.”

Jack continued to nod, and Castiel cringed as he felt the poor thing shaking.

“I’m so sorry, my little friend,” Sam was cooing into the fur. “Never again. We promise.”

Castiel took a breath. “What is it that you think Patience will discover?”

Sam tensed a bit. “I don’t know. Danger. I don’t know what sort. Patience explained to me that sometimes certain visions come to pass in a way that you couldn’t see from the angle of your sight.”

“I don’t know what that means.”

“She said…” Sam snickered quietly. “She compared it to me being so tall and seeing things from a different perspective than she does. We are both looking at the same object, but we see different parts of it because of our different angles.”

Castiel was quiet. “But you said you saw dark, bloody fur. It was me. Standing over Dean, it was me, wasn’t it?”

“No, Cas. I know you would never hurt Dean.”

“That isn’t so. I would never hurt him if I had any other choice. But, Sam, suppose he threatens Jack again? In just two nights, I’ve grown to care for him. I feel almost like…”

“Like he’s ours?” The voice was a hiss, a hopeful, breathless whisper.

Castiel closed his eyes. “Like he’s ours,” he agreed. The thought was madness. Here was this beast who smelled of danger, whose true form was a Lycan hybrid, who had arrived out of nowhere to disrupt their lives and hearts, a pup of Lucifer’s blood, no less. But he felt right. He felt like family in a way even some of his actual family never had. He was a hybrid, whispered about in campfire stories and in the prophetic tales of ancient times. But he was also a tiny child with a warrior’s heart, who loved his mother, wanted Sam’s warmth, and needed Castiel’s protection. “Like he’s ours,” he said again.

Sam sighed out his relief. “I feel that too. Thank Fenris, Cas. I feel that too.”

Castiel was certain Fenris was not the correct deity to be thanking, but he did not respond. Instead, he shook his head. “If Dean were to attack him...I would defend him. I know I would. If you’ve had visions of me doing so, Sam, maybe the best thing would be for us to leave. To take Jack and fly from here. Before anyone can be hurt.”

The pup was no longer trembling, the older wolf realized. It had frozen, listening to the conversation from within the safety of Sam’s arms.

“Dean won’t…”

But he couldn’t continue with confidence.

Castiel took a breath. “Dean will do what he feels he must do in order to protect his pack,” he said gently.

Sam nodded. “Leave Winchester,” he murmured. “Lycan. I never thought…”

A sadness swept over the tent as they both considered their options. They were silent for a very long time. The camp outside their home was quiet in the sunlight, and only the occasional birdsong reached their ears.

At last, Sam spoke again, hoarsely. “I could return, by myself, for the moons. Keep ties with the family every full cycle. Perhaps Kevin would allow us a patch of land on the far end of Tran. So we wouldn’t have to leave the territory completely. If what you told me, about his form, if that’s true, we can’t go to a town. We will have to take our chances as ferals. It would certainly be easier to do it from inside Winchester territory than anywhere else.”

“I’m so sorry, my love. I wish things weren’t so complicated. I wish I could tell you there isn’t any way your vision could become true.”

“I wish so too. But it was so real, Cas. We can’t let it happen.” He moved to pull off his travel clothes and his boots, then returned to hold the pup in the bedroll again.

Castiel was quiet for another moment, then he sighed again. “When should we leave?”

“There was snow. Dean was lying bloody in the snow. If we haven’t found a way to stop this before then, we leave at the first sign of snow.” With grief coming off him in waves, Sam shifted down and curled himself protectively around their little beast.

His alpha felt a mourning howl rising in his chest, but he clamped it down with a lifetime of practice. He had just found Winchester, where maybe he would never belong, but at least he felt as though he were home at last. He had found Dean, a good wolf who led his pack according to what was natural and right, a wolf Castiel was proud to serve and fight for. He had found Benny, a fine warrior beside whom he could go into battle with savage relish, certain of the righteousness of their cause, then share drinks and stories after. He had found the celebrations of the moons which felt so right that they tore open his heart and stitched it back stronger than ever before. He had found hard work in fresh night air and laughter among cousins, and family which understood what it was to be family.

He had found Sam.

Before he shifted down himself, he met the blue gaze of the mongrel in Sam’s embrace, and he saw the sadness and fear there. He smiled with a growing fondness. “It’s all right, little one. Sam is all the home we need. My sweet omega has decided we are worth saving, and that’s all there is to it. We will be safe and we will never have anything to fear, so long as this incredible wolf loves us.”

The eyes softened and blinked.

He ran his hand through Sam’s fur with devotion. “He is our home, and he is the one who will lead our little family of three. You and I will obey him as we would any high alpha, for he is our pack and our purpose, our soul and salvation. This omega mine is all we need, and we will be safe within his protection and warmth. I promise you that.”

He felt the shuddering sigh from his bond, and he continued to stroke the gray fur without fail. Jack watched him, and blinked slowly until his heavy lids refused to open any longer.

Castiel was tired. But he continued to give his little family his strength and comfort until they had each fallen into a hard sleep. Then he lifted himself silently, and padded to the tent entrance. He glanced back at his tiny pack of two, and hardened his resolve, before slipping out into the setting sun.


	9. Loyal, Feral Wolves

“The first have arrived,” Bobby reported without greeting. “Time for you to look magnanimous.”

Dean snarled at him. “That wasn’t part of the deal. I’m hosting this shindig, not ruling over it.”

Bobby lifted an eyebrow. “I bet,” he murmured. But he let it go when Dean glared.

“Who made it here first? How far out are they?”

“Cuevas is about three miles out, and seems to be escorting Harvelle.”

“Ellen needs an escort these days?”

Bobby snorted. “Maybe she’s escorting Cesar and Jesse. I don’t know. But she’s pulling a trailer.”

At last, Dean smiled. “Liquor. Crates of it. I love that woman.”

“No wonder Cuevas is riding so close.”

“That’s to our east. What did the scouts find out west and north?”

“Argos is moving, but Gabriel is putting on a bit of a show. So they’re moving slowly. The reds will make it before he does. Still not sure about you inviting the warg families.”

“Crowley has as much right to be here as the rest of us do. And if he’s part of it all, maybe he’ll actually abide by the treaties we create.”

A huff came from the tent entrance, and Dean looked up.

“Benny. How’s Gwen?”

The poor wolf hadn’t slept. His eyes were dark and bruised, and his hair was wild. But he tried to smile. “Getting there, Samandriel says.”

“She’s got the caretaker in there?”

“Yes. Everyone says it’s a hard birth, but that my Gwen’s doing well.”

Dean sighed. His poor friend was trembling very slightly. “Why are you here, Benny? You got no duties today, except being a mate and a father.”

“I’m checking in. You told me to do that.”

The high alpha frowned. “I didn’t mean you gotta leave the whelp tent, Benny. I just wanted updates on Gwen and the pups.”

“I hear you say Argos is crossing into the land?”

Bobby snickered at Dean, then approached Benny to back him out of the tent again. “By invitation,” he reminded him. “Come on. Take me to see Gwen.”

“She’s so strong, Bobby. I hate to see her hurting…”

Their voices faded away, and Dean was alone with his thoughts again. He stared down at his maps. The delegations from the foreign packs were arriving. His brother was fostering a mongrel. He had accepted an estranged cousin with odd talents into his camp to warn them of the future. And his best wolf’s mate was fighting for her life and that of her pups in a complicated birth. “Ellen better drive faster with that liquor,” he grumbled to himself.

So the first arrivals were already friends and family. Cuevas was one of their oldest allies, and Harvelle was a cousin. Tran, Trenton, and Milligan would be coming in the next day or so. Then would come the enemies of the past, hoping to turn over new leaves. Angeles had sent word that they would arrive within the next two moons. Crowley had said nothing, except that Dean should expect him at some point. There were other packs, from further away, who had responded to his summons, and would arrive soon enough. The Pagans, who had not attended a council of high alphas in generations were curious about the changes in the region. The Knights had sent a messenger stating that they would attend, and made it seem like they were doing Dean a favor, which annoyed him. The Daemon warg pack who didn’t seem to acknowledge Crowley as their king also promised to be there. The Grigori, long-estranged cousins of the Argos, had agreed to come, as had the mysterious Styne family. Others of his own greater pack, like Henrikson, would trickle in over the next few moons, just for appearances.

There were too many players arriving on his chessboard. Dean’s chest tightened with a growl just to think of all these powerful alphas inside his territory. It had been his own stupid idea, and now he had to see it through.

When another wolf arrived at his tent, he sniffed at the air to identify it before allowing it to enter. Relief came over him immediately. “Sammy? Get in here.”

The omega crept in silently. He looked as tired as Benny, as tired as Dean himself felt. The younger wolf pawed at his nose. “What...why do you smell like…”

“Like what?”

“Fear?”

Dean sighed. “Benny was just in here. Gwen’s having a hard night.”

Sam frowned at him. “Is she in danger?”

“We don’t think so. But it’s going to be a very long day coming, I think. Bear ain’t going to get any sleep again. He’s ready to pull his fur out.”

His brother’s eyes shone with sympathy. “I wish there were something I could do.”

“You have your own mutt to worry about. He okay? Your mongrel?”

Sam smiled weakly. “Do you mean Jack or Cas?”

Dean watched him drop into the desk chair. “Both.”

“Dean, I can’t explain it. He’s family. My family. Like Benny was when Dad first brought him home. Remember that?”

A soft smile came over him, and he rested on the desk above his brother. “He was so feral.”

“But there was something to him, something that we recognized right off. And I know you didn’t feel it with Jack, but-but I do.”

He sighed heavily. “I know. I spoke to Patience. She says she thinks the visions might have been triggered by him somehow, but that he’s not the threat in them.”

Sam looked up and stared. “What? She-she said that? When?”

“Lisa brought her in before taking her to a guest tent. She meditated or something, and she saw that I’m in danger, that Cas is involved somehow, but that Jack isn’t the one I need to be afraid of. I don’t know. But she said something else.”

“What?”

“She said Jack is different. Couldn’t explain more than that. So I’m asking you. What’s different about him, Sam?”

His brother’s gazed flitted away. “He’s...he’s not from here. That’s what’s different.”

Dean frowned now. “You lying to me, Sammy? I need to know what you know!”

“It’s nothing. Okay?” Sam stood shakily.

“Lycan, Sam! You bring this thing into my camp, and suddenly you’re hiding things from me? How can I trust-“

A sharp bark came from behind them.

The older wolves whirled around to find a tiny dark gray pup peeking his head into the tent flap. “Ross?”

He shifted awkwardly. “Dad, I…” The young pup stumbled in closer. “Dad…”

“Ross, what’s wrong?” Sam asked gently.

“I know why Jack is different.”

Glancing from one relation to the other, Dean saw shock and fear come over Sam, and his son stared resolutely down at his feet. Dean stared. “What? Why do you even know who that is?”

The pup was shaking badly. “I disobeyed,” the little thing slurred pitifully. “I was curious. I saw him. And I know what makes him different.”

“Ross,” Sam warned sharply.

“You weren’t to go anywhere near-“

“Yes, alpha,” he whimpered. “But...one of us…got curious, so...It was my fault. I’m supposed to keep the others safe. I’m sorry, alpha.”

Dean scowled at his son. “What did you see?” he barked.

“The boy wolf. He cannot shift all the way up.”

Confusion twisted his face. “I saw him shift up. He’s old enough to-“

“No, alpha. The boy wolf doesn’t shift all the way. He gets stuck. In between. He says it’s because his mother was a howler.”

Sam’s eyes closed.

Dean felt the heat drain from his face. He stared at his little alpha son. “You telling me...the kid’s a hybrid?”

Ross let his frown deepen. “I...don’t know what that means.”

“You uncle does,” Dean snarled.

The child was trembling badly now, as he felt his father’s anger. “Dad, he’s...Jack, he’s a nice pup. I like him. And...and I want to be friends with him. If that’s okay.”

Instead of his fangs, Dean’s jaw dropped. “You what? Ross, we don’t know anything about this-“

“He’s nice. And Ben says he smells good.”

Dean took it like a punch to the chest, and staggered backward into the chair Sam had vacated. “Ben?”

His brother was watching him. “The two noses you trust best. Mine and little Ben’s. What more do you need?” he asked in a gentle tone.

“A hybrid, Sam? How dangerous might he be?”

“How loyal might he be if he’s shown some kindness?” Sam questioned. “How grateful, and how strong a fighter, if raised by the right pack? He’s bound to be a natural hunter, Dean. Imagine a hybrid, with the intelligence and strength I sense in him, as your most loyal wolf? As your son’s most loyal friend?”

Dean turned to stare at Ross now. That young alpha was going to be a high alpha one day, and Dean knew better than anyone how dangerous a job it was. He had Sam’s counsel, and Benny’s protection. Ross would have Ben and Tristan. But Dean had also needed Castiel’s Lycan shift in the most dire times. Would it be such a bad thing for Ross to have a hybrid to call upon in times of need? Dean never wanted such a time to come. But he knew he couldn’t pretend his son would never need strength at his side, and strength came best from loyal, true friends.

“Dad?”

“Dean, Castiel is already talking about leaving Winchester, taking Jack, if you won’t accept him. And my visions...Cas will fight you if you try to hurt his pup. And if Cas leaves, I’m going with him. Don’t force us out. You will be weaker without the three of us. And so will your sons.”

Dean nodded slowly. He was still watching Ross, the future of the pack. “You take responsibility for your brothers and sister,” he murmured.

Ross swallowed, and lifted his chin to challenge his father’s eyes. “I do, alpha.”

In the midst of all the tension, pride tugged at his heart. He called on the words John had once spoken to him, about Benny. “Then you’ll take responsibility for this new friend too. He’s older, but he’s never had the education and experience you’ve been given. He doesn’t know how to live in a pack, and he doesn’t know how to act and how to contribute. You’ll be his brother too, and if he causes trouble in any way, that’s trouble you’ve made. Do you understand me?”

Tears were blinked away quickly before they could fall. “Yes, alpha. Thank you.”

“Go rest, because your new brother will need you all the time in the beginning. Teach him what it is to be a Winchester pup, and give him every gift you’ve been given. If his loyalty to you is as strong as yours is to him, he stays, and he becomes a cousin forever. If not, he goes and is never to return. I’ll be watching.”

Ross nodded hastily, and raised his little paws in deference to his father, as he had seen older alphas do when receiving their orders. Then he sprinted away from the tent, dropping into his wolf mid-stride.

Sam gave him a soft smile. “It’s fair.”

But Dean shook his head. “It ain’t fair. It wasn’t fair when Dad did it to me. But Benny stepped up and became what I needed him to be. Jack needs to do the same. And for the record? Dad didn’t talk about sending Benny away if he screwed up. He said he’d fill him with silver. Specifically, he said he’d make me fill him with silver. That’s when he handed me the Colt for the first time. To remind me it was the gun I’d use to shoot my best friend if I failed at turning him into a pack wolf.”

Horror crossed Sam’s face. “You never told me that!”

“Never would have, if today hadn’t turned out like this. But I want you to know...I’m working from Dad’s playbook...but I’m not Dad.”

Sam put his hand on Dean’s arm. “Benny was older. Jack’s got plenty of time, and he’s got me and Cas to help him. He wants to be good, Dean. He just needs someone to teach him how.”

Dean closed his eyes against his brother’s hopeful face when he gave his last commandment. “He can never take a mate, Sam. A bond, fine. But I won’t allow a hybrid to have pups. He won’t have a line. I’ll explain it to Ross one day, and he will enforce it after I’m gone. Jack can never take a bloodmate.”

Opening his eyes revealed the deep sorrow he had inflicted upon his brother. “I understand,” he croaked. “That’s many years away. He may not even want a bloodmate.”

Dean sighed. “Every alpha wants a bloodmate, Sam. It’s wired in us. But a good bond can sometimes be enough. I think if Benny had ever had a chance with you, that would’ve been all he needed. He’s happier now, with Gwen and Samandriel, than he ever could have been. But I think he would have been content with just you. Jack will have to do the same when the time comes. Taking in a hybrid is one thing. Letting it breed more...I gotta draw the line somewhere. The lore is clear about hybrids, Sam. They’re dangerous. Make him a good pack wolf, and he can become family. But we will never allow for more hybrids. We didn’t make this one. We won’t be responsible for making more.”

It was a warning, and Sam nodded. “Yes, alpha. I agree.”

This surprised him into a smile. “Do you?”

Sam looked up again. “Of course I do. I’m sad for Jack, but I know the lore as well as you do. Better.”

He laughed wearily. “No doubt of that.”

“Thank you for trusting me. And Ross.”

Dean sighed. “It comes down to Ben. He’s like Bobby. He knows who is meant to be family and who isn’t. Come on. We’ve got to talk about the conference. I got Cuevas and Harvelle arriving any minute, and Argos not far behind. In all this mess, have you had time to look at our meat stocks? Where are the hunters in their quotas?”

It was clear that each of them appreciated the chance to talk business instead. Sam happily launched into a report about the hunter stocks, and chattered about what could be done to stretch yield of what they already had to feed the delegates and their entourages.

Dean listened, but he couldn’t help feeling he had just dodged a silver bullet. He had heard what Sam had said about leaving. He hadn’t acknowledged it aloud, but he had felt it like a silver knife to the heart. He had to handle everything without mistakes. He couldn’t afford to lose Sam. He wasn’t high alpha without his brother. He wasn’t even Dean. There was no him if there was no Sam.


	10. Those We Allow In

Castiel’s eyes did not blink. He didn’t trust the company in the grand tent enough to break his stare even for an instant.

He was dressed in leather armor designed to allow him to shift without impediment. It had been a beautiful gift from his brother Gabriel, who had commissioned it specifically for him, from the guild back home. It was the finest he had ever worn, brilliantly engineered to move with him, whether down to his wolf or in his Lycan shift. Balthazar had delivered it this evening, arriving ahead of Gabriel’s delegation, to announce him. After spending many hours making quiet preparations in case he and Sam needed to leave in the coming weeks, it was bittersweet to receive his brothers here in Winchester territory, where he wanted to be more than anywhere in the world.

His silver was strapped to his front and back for easy access in the armor’s hidden straps. He wanted his knives in reach. These were not all friendly faces here in this grand tent. Even the friendly ones, like his own Gabriel, could not always be trusted not to have a trick waiting to be sprung.

Castiel’s claws were out. It was a subtle thing that Michael had often expected of him, a tiny, deadly reminder to all that Castiel was always at the ready to defend his alpha. The Claw did not shake hands like a human. He watched and awaited the command to shred.

Dean glanced at him occasionally during his welcome speech to the delegates. Castiel was certain he would have preferred Benny’s presence, but that poor brute was still at the side of his mate in the labor tent. Castiel was the next choice to skulk at Dean’s side.

At last, Dean had given the groups his blessing to begin mingling. True negotiations and treaty talks would begin the following dusk. For now, everyone seemed content to indulge their curiosity about one another, and eat all of Dean’s fresh meat and fruit.

“So? What do you see?”

Castiel did not turn to look at Dean, but responded quietly. “I do not like the Daemon or Knight delegations. Particularly the highest bitches in their parties.”

Dean nodded. “Why?”

His blue eyes narrowed. “Dagon Daemon. She is a sister to Asmodeus, and bloodmate to Ramiel. Did you know she is a former ally to-“

“Azazel. Yes. I know. Just as with the Vargr, I think it is important to keep an eye on those that might bring us harm as well as those that might aid us in need.”

Castiel hummed his derision. “As you say, alpha. But even more than Ramiel, I don’t like the way she watches you.”

“Asmodeus. Where is he?”

“Left behind to watch over Ramiel’s territory, I suspect. Probably plotting to take it in his absence. The Daemons cannot stop stabbing one another in the back for even a moment. It’s the only reason they haven’t become the greatest power in the region beyond the Argos themselves.”

Dean snorted. “Who is really in charge?”

“Asmodeus schemes and Dagon is vicious. But Ramiel is still lord there. He will not bite unless snapped at, no matter what Dagon would have him do. He has no ambition beyond what he already has. Do him no injustice and he will do none to you. But steal so much as an apple from his fields, and he will attack without mercy. Dagon...She would need no such provocation.”

His alpha nodded. “And the Knights, you said.”

“Led by Abaddon, daughter of Cain. I know less about them, except that they once attempted to control the Vargr, and Crowley won out only by retreating further into the Darkness. Even the Knights did not dare follow him there. Having been once myself, I can see why.”

They walked very slowly about the tent. Dean smiled and nodded at others, murmured the occasional order to a subordinate nearby, but kept only Castiel as confidant. The high alpha winked at Ellen Harvelle, who was laughing with Bobby and the Angeles representative over a bottle of something green. Dean grabbed a glass and a strip of venison from their table on his way past.

Castiel declined when offered.

Dean smirked at him wearily. “You’re too keyed up to eat?”

He shrugged. “You need me to stay vigilant. Partaking of alcohol would be a dangerous folly among so many enemies.”

“You know, we’re here to negotiate treaties and broker laws among the nations.”

“And while you’re doing that, you’ll need someone watching your back to deflect the silver from it.”

Dean gave him a smile. “Two nights ago, we were ready to fight between us.”

His warrior kept his gaze steadily scanning the crowd. “I would only ever raise a claw against you to defend my bond. And you would never truly threaten my bond.”

“It wasn’t Sam I was threatening.”

He took a long breath. “Jack has become a part of my bond with Sam. He belongs to Sam and therefore receives the same protection in my heart. Dean-“

“No, I know. Sam and I talked it out. Jack is here to stay. So I hope you won’t keep thinking of leaving Winchester.” He raised an eyebrow in question.

Castiel glanced at him in surprise, then hurried back to his careful scans of the crowd. “You know we were thinking of it? Would you...prevent it?”

“You mean would I take your throat out for your insolence?” Dean growled.

His eyes narrowed. “If Sam and Jack need me, I will not allow myself to be destroyed. My objective would be to get them safe with as little blood on my claws as possible. I had hoped you would simply permit us to go. Anyway, Dean, Sam’s visions-“

“-are still up for interpretation. Let’s not worry about that right now. Come on. Tell me what you know of the Stynes and the Grigori.”

They wandered the gathering for a time, chatting closely about each family and its high alpha, and determining who required extra sets of eyes on them. Finally, Lisa approached to put her hand on Dean’s arm. She smiled at Castiel, who lowered his gaze and lifted his palms for her, just as he would for Dean, and backed away to give them privacy.

Dean grabbed his arm before he could leave. “Hey. Thank you for watching my back.”

“Always, brother.”

This produced a true smile from his friend.

He continued stalking the gathering for a time, keeping special watch on the various warg families. When Crowley winked at him, he couldn’t help a small snarl, which only seemed to delight the beast. At that moment, Crowley Vargr was sharing wine with Gabriel and Naomi Argos, and Castiel didn’t know how to feel about that.

He slipped away to the smaller, quieter tent nearby, to check on that part of the gathering. It was a much more earnest crowd. Kevin Tran and Sam were hosting this group. They were caretakers from all over, sharing refreshments, but also sharing journals, electronic tablets and books. Castiel noticed that Sam’s young cousin had joined them all.

“She’s incredible,” Garth reported happily. “She’s only been in a pack for two nights, and she’s already found her place. I’m proud of her.”

Castiel looked at him briefly. “Patience,” he clarified.

“Of course, Patience! She’s the smartest wolf in here, and trained as a surgeon by the humans. She’s listening to every old caretaker about herbs and such, and adding her own research and learning to the mix. Every young wolf is looking at her like she’s a wizard, and she’s doing the same to all the older ones. It’s good to see her fit in so well.”

“As you say, she’s smart. And this pack appreciates her particular sort of confidence and outspokenness.”

“It does. It’s the only way new ideas can be tried out, if you listen to every voice strong enough to howl.”

That was a simple but beautiful sentiment, and Castiel was about to say so when his lover approached from across the tent. “Hello, Sam.”

“Hey, Castiel. How are things across the field?”

“Those surrounding your brother are decidedly less gracious than those here.”

Sam snorted. “Yeah. I bet. There’s a lot of good energy here, Cas. Just like the open-air market. Dean should be proud. The politics might be grinding, but the exchange of ideas in the caretaker conference and the fantastic opportunity of the market has been great for everyone.”

“The market was a stroke of genius,” Castiel mused. “Allowing every pack to bring their wares for others to sample and buy and barter was an excellent way to ease trade negotiations.”

Garth looked puffed up. “I helped pull it together!”

Sam smiled at him. “And you did an awesome job. Can you go use some of that city charm on some of those caretakers in the back who have been shy about joining in?”

The wolf seemed pleased to have been given a job, and hurried off to complete it.

He turned then to his lover. “How is Dean?”

“He will be all right. I’ll watch over him. Have you heard anything of Gwen?”

Sam sighed. “The caretaker, Cara, just came in about an hour ago. She was exhausted. Donna Tran just went in to relieve her in the labor tent. Gwen is through the worst of it. The pups that made it are doing fine. Samandriel is caring for them beautifully, Cara said. It’s just getting Gwen her strength back which will take some time. It was pretty terrible, Cas.”

“How many pups made it?”

“Three. Two girls and an alpha. They lost two omegas and a third girl.”

Castiel cringed. “That’s uncommon, isn’t it?”

Sam shrugged sadly. “Live litters of five or six are rare. Omegas are always hard to bring into the world. That’s why there aren’t all that many of us. So that’s not uncommon. But losing three of six, one being a girl pup, that’s a lot. But those who made it are strong, Cara says. Samandriel will have his hands full, especially until Gwen can be much help.”

“It’s a shame they lost so many. Benny has enough heart for all of them.”

His omega smiled at him. “It’s always sad. But, as I said, it’s unusual for a litter of five or more to all survive. That’s one of the things they’re talking about in this conference, to see if there is something we can all be doing better to care for our pack mothers to ensure their safety and maybe increase the likelihood of live births. It’s one of the reasons everyone is excited to be exchanging ideas.”

Castiel nodded. “I’m glad it’s all coming together.” He reached into a pouch on his vest. “And the market was an inspiration. I found something there I thought you might enjoy.”

Sam’s eyes sparkled at him, and it seemed to Castiel as though the rest of the world had faded away, leaving only his sweet-smelling bond. “What is it?”

He held out the black silk bag. A strange anxiety was creeping up on him. He had never had occasion to give a gift to Sam, certainly not one like this. His omega was simple, had few belongings. Even his books were from the communal library, lovingly cultivated by Bobby and his devoted protégés. Castiel wasn’t certain at all that Sam would even like his offering.

But that feeling lifted away when those hazel green eyes widened and flashed with excitement upon opening the bag and peering inside. “Cas! Alpha, they’re beautiful!” He laughed a little. “I-I don’t even know how to wear them!”

Pleasure filled Castiel down to his toes. He smiled at his bond, and put one clawed hand through his hair gently. “But you would want to?”

“They’re gorgeous. I’ve never worn anything like them. I might have on the moon when Dean ascended to high alpha, but we were in mourning for my father, and it didn’t seem appropriate. I never...I love them, Cas. It seems silly to be so excited about an ornament, doesn’t it?”

But Castiel shook his head. “Hair like yours deserves to be adorned. We will learn to give you a thin braid off to the side, as a warrior might have worn in the old times, before going into battle. I’ve always loved that style. My own fur has been kept too short for such a thing, but the moment I saw your hair in that cafe so long ago, I thought it was perfect for that warrior’s braid. You like the beads I chose?”

Sam touched the gold cuff beads with reverence. “I do. You really thought of that? Of me with a warrior’s braid?”

His heart’s warm swelling melted every bit of tension from the last several days into the ground below. He tucked Sam’s hair behind an ear lovingly. “I think of it all the time, now that I know the warrior that you truly are. Before, it was a bit of a fantasy. But now I know just how right it would be for you to wear it. Sam Winchester, omega mine, you are glorious. You should be covered in gold at all times. At the very least, you should have a traditional braid and beads in your hair to celebrate the next moon.”

Sam bent at the neck to reward him with a kiss, in spite of the crowds behind them. “I love you, Cas. With all my heart.”

“And I you, Sam.”

“Go. Watch over my brother. As soon as dawn breaks, I want nothing more than to be wrapped safely in your arms on our own bedroll.”

“Yes, omega.” Castiel stole another quick kiss, then went to do as he was bid by the wolf he would always obey out of love.


	11. Queens of Knights and Princes

The wolf was called Malachai, and he belonged to the new Angeles pack, birthed from the ashes of Raphael Argos. But to hear him talk, Abaddon was reminded more of the stories of ancient warg king Chalons, who called no wolf master. Malachai was an anarchist and a troublemaker.

She listened carefully for anything useful the crazy Lycan had to say. Through his ranting, she had discovered the one bit of worthwhile trivia about the Angeles pack. She had immediately taken the news to her comrade.

Abaddon was a beautiful red warg of Cain’s line, and her pack was dying out. Her father himself had destroyed most of the elite warriors in their pack, for no reason she understood, before she had managed her coup. She was left with loyal but weak followers, and she needed an alliance before any of her many, many enemies found out about her vulnerability. Most of these Lycans wouldn’t even know Cain was dead, and she had led them to believe she had been chosen as his emissary. But the moment the other warg families, particularly the Vargr of the Darkness, learned what had happened in her lands, she could expect a territory grab and Crowley’s manicured claw at her throat.

Her red lips curled in disgust at the thought, and it kept her walking toward her comrade’s quarters. The Devil she didn’t know was better than the one she did. She had to be. Dagon was Abaddon’s last hope.

“What can you offer me for your protection?” the yellow-eyed warg demanded immediately upon her arrival.

Abaddon shifted from her red warg to two legs, and tried to smile without snarling. “I don’t need protection. I want allies so that when the time comes to shred the Vargr-“

“Yes, I was listening to your lies the first time. Well? Whose paw do you have to offer me for a war pact? Be quick.”

Abaddon took a moment to stare at the bitch’s throat, and decide if it would be worth the consequences to tear it out. Then she lifted a red eyebrow. “Perhaps I’ll keep this information to myself after all. If my promise to support you and your brother against Ramiel isn’t enough, even knowing my reputation in battle, then you clearly aren’t the queen I hoped. I’m queen in my own right. I don’t need to serve another.”

Dagon glowered until it became clear that intimidation was not working on this warg. She sniffed irritably. “Your information can’t be worth much.”

Abaddon hummed with amusement. “Fine. I’ll take the location of a true hybrid and go-“

Greed leapt into Dagon’s eyes. “Hybrid!” she hissed. “So it’s true! Lucifer Argos created a hybrid! Where is it? It will serve me and bring a new era to the Princes. It will-“

“It will do no such thing unless you give me what I want.”

Dagon Prince Daemon was a scary wolf. She was from Azazel Prince’s raider pack years ago. When that pack had died out, the last remnants had been absorbed by the Daemon pack. Dagon had fought and schemed her way to the top of that pack, dragging her sorry, sadistic brother Asmodeus Prince with her. The lack of ambition of her bloodmate, the high alpha Ramiel, had frustrated her. Now she sought a way to eliminate that alpha and take the throne for herself. Abaddon suspected Asmodeus would also meet an untimely end if he got any ideas of his own.

But Dagon was careless and impulsive. Abaddon knew what it took to rule over a realm, and she had it. She was brutal, bloodthirsty and, above all, patient. Her own pack had faltered in its own feud, but she had survived. She could play Dagon’s faithful comrade until her day came to seize that throne for herself, and restore both the Knights and the Prince-Daemon packs to their former glory. And that would be the last day Crowley would be able to call himself king of anything.

The queen of Princes glared furiously at the interruption. “Fine. Your place at my side is secured if your information proves valuable. What do you know about the location of this hybrid?”

Abaddon smiled. “He is here beneath our noses. The Lycan Malachai has sniffed about and says he would know the smell anywhere, of the pup Ezekiel Angeles sentenced to death, whose mother smuggled him away before it could be done. Somewhere in this very camp, Dean Winchester is hiding a weapon.”

“My weapon,” Dagon snarled.

The Knight shrugged. “He won’t give it up easily.”

“I don’t care what happens in this region,” Dagon spat. “I have my own business to attend to. So if Dean Winchester gets in my way, I’ll eliminate him.”

Abaddon gave her a smirk. “Really? Kill Dean Winchester? In his own camp? He’s protected by the Argos Claw.”

Dagon’s eyes flashed yellow in anticipation. “Even Claws must sleep.”


	12. The Good Son

Sam’s nose had awoken him again. He glanced around the tent quickly, and the feeling that something was very, very wrong seeped into his heart. He took a deep breath through his nose, and tried to clear the fog from his mind. 

Where was Castiel? And what had awoken him?

He blinked hard to bring reality into focus. 

Ah, Castiel was guarding the Alpha tonight. It was just him and Jack at home…

Where was Jack?

At once, Sam was wide awake, and trotting for the tent entrance without bothering to shift. If Jack was gone, he had to find him immediately, and the best way to hunt was in his wolf. There was a chill in the air outside, uncommonly cold for the season. Sam frowned with confusion. He had not been aware of a storm brewing. His nose usually warned him if the weather was changing suddenly. He set his nose to work now, in the too bright daylight which assaulted his senses. At last, he caught Jack’s scent, and hurried to follow it. It led him to the large space used for the caretakers’ conference the night before. 

A sharp pain in his head nearly knocked him off his feet. Another vision, but this time...Everything was just too bright! There was white and red all around, then black, bloody paws and panting, screaming…

He let out a moan. 

“Sam? Sam, are you all right?”

Sam shifted with a weary cringe. He forced his eyes to open. “Jack? What are you doing out here?”

The hybrid was in the Lycan form, and it was strange, but not terrifying as was Castiel when he was in battle. Seeing the child’s natural shift was sort of like watching a bear cub walk on two legs. Unlike the roiling malice and strength Sam had experienced while borrowing Castiel’s Lycan shift against Raphael Argos, this little wolf seemed not even aware of his own power. It was grotesque, certainly, but also inexplicably charming somehow. 

Sam sighed. “Come on. Come back to the tent. You’re not to be out…”

The little beast shook his head. “Can’t you feel it? Smell it? Taste it?”

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

“It’s wrong. It’s all wrong.”

A tangle of fear tightened Sam’s throat. “What is?”

The child whimpered softly. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “Everything. It’s cold. Is it supposed to be so cold? Sam, I’m scared!”

He stared. “Jack? What are you feeling? Or-or smelling?”

The little creature pawed at his nose irritably. “It’s wrong. It’s like when the moon is bright, but it’s the opposite of the way it’s supposed to feel.”

He narrowed his eyes. “You mean the sun.”

“No. The air. It’s wrong. This isn’t real cold!”

Sam swallowed. It was certainly possible that Jack was more attuned to the environment than even Sam, being part howler. And anyway, wasn’t that just what Sam was sensing too? A wrongness?

“Sam?”

“Come on. Let’s get you back to bed.”

But the little thing whined mercilessly. “It’s not real, Sam! Someone is making it cold!”

An odd thought occurred to him then. “Jack? Where is it coming from? The cold? The thing that’s wrong. Where is the source?”

Jack sniffed, and whined again. “I was trying to track it, but...but I’m not real good at that yet. Mama tried to show me how. It’s moving near the tent with the claw marks. The one Cas went into instead of ours.”

Sam’s heart dropped. “Dean. Jack, lead me to it.”

“No, Sam! It’s bad! It’s very bad! It can hurt you!”

It wasn’t lost on the omega that the pup had not seemed afraid that whatever danger lurked nearby could harm him, only that it could hurt Sam. He nodded. The pain in his head was releasing him far more quickly this time. “If it can hurt me, it can hurt my brother, the Alpha of this pack. If you’re to be family, Jack, you must do the right thing now, and lead me before this danger reaches his tent.”

“I don’t want you to be hurt.”

He smiled weakly. “Thank you, Jack. But our first duty in this pack is to protect one another. Do you understand that?”

He nodded his little head. “Yes, Sam.” With that, the child shifted all the way down to his wolf, and led the chase toward the center of camp. 

By the time they reached it, the chill in the air was turning vicious. Beneath his fur, Sam shivered. All about them, wolves slept in their tents, and Sam realized how the cold could mask mischief in the middle of day. All the sleeping warriors and hunters would curl harder into their bedrolls and blankets or partners, and hide their noses. Those who had gone to bed in the heat of the morning would be inclined to stay put in the chill of the day. Subtle, but effective. Wolves like this family enjoyed a crisp night, but during a cold day, all they would want was to sleep all the more. 

Jack skidded to a stop, and whirled on Sam. “It’s here,” he panted after an awkward shift. “The cold. It’s here. It’s so wrong! It scares me!” 

Sam looked around them frantically, but found only quiet tents all about. The day was too bright, much too bright. At last, he closed his eyes and simply let his nose work. Blood was in the air, but no fear. No anger. And now he could feel it too, more than cold, more than bright, this moving miasma was wicked and unnatural. He growled deep in his throat. “Magic. Someone is using magic.”

Jack was trembling, but he gulped in a breath. “It moves toward the clawed tent, Sam. It’s nearly there. How can we fight something we cannot see? How do we help?”

Part of Sam’s heart filled with love for this pup, who was so frightened but so brave and ready to fight. “We will work together. You, run fast as you can to that tent with the claw marks on the deerhide. Wake Castiel, and tell him there’s magic being used in camp. I will stalk round and see if I can find who is using it. Go, and then hide yourself. If you get to Castiel, you will have saved us all, and then you must save yourself. There’s something deadly in this cold, in the air.”

Jack took on a look of pure determination, and bolted away to complete the task he was given. Get to Castiel. It was the only thing he could do to help, but he would do it. 

Sam smiled shakily, and turned to begin his search, just in time to feel a dagger slide between two ribs. He hit the ground with a breath of surprise. All around him, the snow began to fall. 

***

Jack barreled through the tent flap, and let loose a hoarse howl. 

Castiel was curled onto the rug, and Dean was in his bedroll nearby. Both jumped to their feet in a blink, ready for battle. Upon seeing the child, Castiel shifted with a frown. “Jack! What are you-“

“Sam said wake you up!”

Dean padded to them silently. His eyes were narrow and dangerous. 

Jack swallowed hard. 

“What’s wrong? Jack? You shouldn’t be here! Dean, I’m so sorry-“

“No!” the little beast shouted. “No, Sam said! He said wake you up and tell you about the magic, and then hide!”

Dean was beginning to growl. 

Castiel glanced at him, and raised a hand for calm. “Wait, Dean. Please. Jack, what magic? And where is Sam?”

“It’s the cold. It’s coming here. I don’t know why. Sam said tell you there is magic, and he’s trying to find out who is making it.”

Castiel began to speak again, but he was shocked to see his breath freezing in the air. “Dean? It shouldn’t be so cold.”

“It’s a very bad cold, Alpha!” the hybrid pup whined. “It’s not like other colds. Someone made this one. They made it to hurt you! Sam said I could help by telling Cas. Then he said hide. You hide, Alpha. Cas and I’ll protect you.”

Shock splashed across Dean’s face at the defiant little voice. He stepped back, growl trapped in his chest, and shifted up quickly. “You and Cas…” he murmured. 

Castiel stared. 

But the pup nodded. “Sam said this family is about protecting each other. That means if Cas protects you, so do I. He’s not my father, but he’s my Alpha. And Ross says Sam is the teacher, and we all listen to him. So I’m doing what Sam says.”

Dean’s face softened, and for just an instant, Castiel thought he might see tears forming in those green eyes. Then he cleared his throat. “This family is about protecting one another,” he growled out finally. “And if there’s something dangerous here, we fight. We protect every wolf with every wolf. You understand me?”

“Yes, Alpha!” the pup cried. 

“Cas?” Dean barked. 

He gave a quick nod. He was already armed with his silver, and as he crept out of the tent, he could hear the sounds of Dean donning his clothes and checking his Colt revolver. Castiel had slept in his armor, something he hadn’t done for many, many years, to take his place in protection of his Alpha. He reminded himself to thank Gabriel for this incredibly designed suit, which was as comfortable as anything heavier than a robe could possibly be. The guild back home in Argos was clearly thriving under new leadership. 

Castiel was met with silence outside the tent. He frowned at the flakes of snow flurrying down, as if it were perfectly normal for this point in the season, after such a mild night and dawn. Magic. Sam was right. This wasn’t natural. 

A tiny sound grabbed his attention, and he hurried silently toward it, silver at the ready. He found the source covered in stained new snow, just paces away from the High Alpha tent. Horror came over him. “Dean!” he shouted. “Benny!” He dropped to his knees. 

The wolf who stumbled toward him was another entirely. Castiel looked up from the horrific scene to find Sam collapsing beside him, panting terribly. “No!” he croaked. 

“Sam! Are you-“

“I felt it! The blade, I felt it! But it wasn’t me! Oh, Fenris, help us!”

Castiel could hear footsteps padding toward them from all angles. “Sam! What do I do?”

The omega gasped in a sob. “It wasn’t Dean! It was never Dean!”

“Sam! It’s not dead! What do we do?”

Then there were other wolves there with them, and Sam was holding the broken grey wolf that had bled into the snow, and Castiel was shifting down instinctively, searching for the one who had struck him down. He was frantic to find the enemy among them. 

Dean’s voice boomed out at last. He had shoved through the handful of wolves who had gathered from their tents to see what the commotion was about. Then heartbreak crossed his eyes, and he let out a massive, roaring howl. 

Sam held tight to the figure in his arms. Castiel could hear the weak breaths and whines. “It was never Dean,” Sam was crying. “In my visions! It wasn’t Dean bleeding in the snow. It was Ross! It was his son!”


	13. Diplomats

The howl could be heard for miles outside the territory, and it tore a flinch or a shiver from nearly every wolf who felt it in their own hearts. Warriors around camp flew from their tents into the strange snow, ready to defend the camp. Caregivers shook their grogginess from them and jumped to grab their robes and instruments. Mothers grabbed their pups and armed themselves with silver to protect them against anything which could make their powerful, courageous alpha howl that way. Hunters and youths hurried to guard the dens and the storage tents. Every Winchester wolf, youngest to oldest, had snapped into action to do their part, even those who were visiting from other packs.

It was the wolves of the foreign packs who panicked.

Ellen and Garth had their paws full herding the blinking, shrieking diplomats and their entourages who demanded to know what was going on. Gabriel ordered Balthazar to round up any Argos wolves and assemble them to await his commands, and the Angeles leaders quickly did the same. Weapons were out, and suspicion, along with blood, could be tasted in the air.

Patience quietly reported to Garth her sickening discovery, the body of an older alpha wolf outside her tent, mostly covered in snow. Closer inspection revealed it to be one of the Angeles wolves, by the name of Malachai, and the Queen Mother of the Red Warg contingent, Rowena, announced with a tone of amused drama that “the poor beastie was used for witchcraft, aye. Explains the bit about the dreich day! Didnae tell ye, Fergus, I could feel casting-“

“Enough, Mother. What spell was it used for?”

Rowena sniffed at the interruption, but responded, “I dinnae ken.” But she lifted the unfortunate wolf’s head from the ground and gave a hum of interest. “He’s been eviscerated.”

“Obviously,” Crowley growled.

“But that was just part of it, to give us an early winter day. A lesser witch wouldn’t see it perhaps, but it is clear to me someone used the beastie’s eyes as well.”

Ezekiel Angeles cringed. “For what possible reason?” he demanded.

Rowena seemed to enjoy her audience’s attention. “Well, for a sight spell, of course. This witch was looking for someone, and a set of eyes enhances her ability to locate them. And see the slice of a silver knife across the nose? So fine a cut it didn’t even bleed, though the thing had probably lost more than enough by then. Two slashes along the nose. The witch used enhanced scent as well.”

Ezekiel glowered down at the body with rage. He turned to a subordinate and ordered the broken wolf collected and guarded. Then he looked at Gabriel, who had remained quiet for some time. “If I learn that this is the dishonorable work of an Argos-“

Gabriel lifted his hands in a shrug. “Not me. Look at the worgies and the Daemons. I never had much use for Malachai, but I wouldn’t start our era of peace with an assasination of one of your least reliable lieutenants. I’ve got more class than that.”

The Angeles leader seemed unconvinced. “Some of my advisors tell me Gabriel Argos will never forgive wolves that were once Raphael’s. Maybe this is simply the beginning? Your sudden ascension among your own pack was bloody, Cousin. Perhaps those who say we cannot trust the Second Claw of Michael the Mad to honor a treaty are right.”

Gabriel bared his teeth. “We don’t even have a true treaty yet, you low-breed. Speak the name of my great brother once more, and I’ll show your advisors just how the Second Claw was chosen!”

“You were chosen because the First Claw could no longer abide fighting for Michael’s dishonorable cause! Because Castiel, the only honorable Argos left among you, turned his head from a wolf who thought he was Fenris, just as Lycan did.”

Balthazar and Gadreel quickly stepped in front of their alpha with low growls, the first on two legs, the second perpetually on four. Ezekiel growled back without a sign of fear.

Crowley smirked.

There was a high yelp of shock as the two Argos warriors found themselves knocked on their backs by an explosive force. Even Ezekiel jumped back with surprise.

A huge alpha was glaring around at them all, and the entire crowd of delegates caught their breath at the sight of the monster who had barreled into the brawl. The wolf was heaving his own breath, and looked for all the world as if he sincerely hoped one of them would challenge him.

“You heard my alpha’s howl!” Benny roared. “You are guests here, but I will take you apart indiscriminately if you do not obey this simple request. Dean Winchester wants every wolf in their guest tent. Now. Argue, and that becomes not a request but a death sentence. An attack has been made in this territory, and not only has this wolf died, but a Winchester lays at the paws of Cerebus. If this wolf dies, there will be no mercy for anyone found at fault. Any attempt to leave your tent will be seen as guilt, and will be met immediately with silver. Angeles, deal with your dead, then you must comply too. Do not think of testing your host’s generosity. It is his own son who lies dying, and Cerebus Himself has no wrath like that which Dean Winchester will rain down upon you.”

Chittering voices bubbled all around the portion of the territory that had been cleared for guest quarters and conference tents. Powerful leaders all looked from Benny to one another, then to their own advisors.

The Winchester wolf sneered at them. “Show yourself a friend now, and it will be remembered by your host. Show yourself an enemy in this moment, and you will have declared war upon Winchester and every pack allied to it. Should my alpha have cause to grieve tonight, someone will lose his throat. Do not add yourself to his list by tempting his bloodlust.”

Gabriel took a deep breath, and glanced quickly at Ezekiel before speaking. “Of course. Whatever evil has befallen the little prince of Winchester can expect the strength of Argos against it as well. We offer Dean our every claw in solidarity. Wickedness against a prince of Winchester, barely out of his pup, will mean a declaration of war against Argos just as plainly as against Winchester.” He glared at Ezekiel. “For, unlike some, Argos remains an honorable family.”

Ezekiel lifted a brow. “Angeles too lays its silver at the ready for Dean Winchester. Attacking our wolf is provocation enough, but at a congregation meant to bring civil discord and modern treaties, for someone to have attacked a pup...Let Dean know the Angeles pack is awaiting his call for allies just as surely as Harvelle or any of his others.”

Benny sighed with relief, and turned to Crowley.

The Vargr King snorted. “Don’t look at me. I’m not going to war over my own brat, let alone anyone else’s. But you can assure Dean that, had I decided to attack his wean, I’d have done it far more subtly. I suggest he begin his investigation with another family. I would be happy to offer my unmatched skill as an interrogator, especially if he’d like me to question Prince about the fate of the little prince,” he added pointedly. His statement was punctuated by a prim smile and nod by his mother. When he was certain Benny had caught the hint, Crowley gestured to his mother and the others. “Shall we all retire and drink our host’s tea and scotch in an unexpected holiday? No reason we all must miss sleep and recreation for the sake of a Lycan corpse and a hurt runt.” He winked at Benny, who bared his teeth at him, and the crowd slowly shuffled back to their respective tents.

Benny waited to see that they had all left, and grabbed Garth and Patience before they could walk away. “You’re the wolf doctor. The doctor of the humans.”

Garth smiled grimly. “Less eloquent than you were a minute ago, Cousin.”

The brute sighed. “Cas told me what to say to them. Real flowery.” He turned to Ellen. “Dean asks that you and Kevin place guards, whether ours or yours, outside every tent. Any movement of any foreign wolf must be reported to you. Anything that doesn’t seem right, you let us know, and I’ll take out a throat, and that’s to save them from what Dean will do to them.”

Ellen nodded. “Which of the babies is hurt?”

“They ain’t telling anybody else. But...it’s little Ross. Some soulless monster shoved a silver dagger in that pup’s chest.”

Patience closed her eyes.

Garth was fighting a sob. It was in his voice. “Ellen and me will get Kevin and lock down everyone except those you need. Please update us as you can. And Dean...Whatever he and Lisa need, you know we are all here for him.”

Benny swallowed past the building emotion in his throat. “Could use a human doctor right now,” he whispered.

Patience gave him a kind smile. “I’ll do you one better. I’ll give you a wolf surgeon. Take me to him.”


	14. Family Don’t End in Blood

Ben had slipped away from his mother and Bobby. Something was wrong. If he woke the adults, they would investigate, but they would make him stay, and they would forget to tell him what had happened. Besides, he didn’t want Ross to get in trouble.

He gently shoved Krissy from her position wrapped tightly around her omega brother, and got a growl for his efforts. He licked at her forehead tenderly until her breath evened out again. He pushed her toward their mother, and the girl was finally content. Ben smiled at her, then glanced at Tristan with a similar fondness. The pup was off to himself on his back, with all four paws raised above him, his belly exposed to the chill air. Ross always slept curled in, never showed his vulnerable belly to the world. Even in sleep, Ross was a serious pup. Tristan was far less reserved. Ben adored them both.

So where was Ross?

Ben sneaked out of the tent, wondering how long he would have to find his wayward brother before Bobby or Lisa took note of their absence. He padded silently around the entrance of his home until he picked up his brother’s scent. He wasn’t much of a fighter, and was a little afraid of the idea of hunting, but he was a promising tracker. He was able to follow Ross easily. There was no scent Ben knew like those of his littermates. He could have tracked Ross through a storm.

It occurred to Ben suddenly that it felt as though it might in fact storm today. He blinked up at the clouds in the sky suspiciously, then continued his tracking in earnest.

Ross was near their father’s tent, and he was frowning.

Ben yipped quietly.

Ross turned to glare at him. “What are you doing out?”

The little omega gave his brother an unimpressed lift of his brow.

The alpha sighed. “Yeah. Me too. But I gotta keep an eye on Jack, you know? Dad said to. And he’s up. I can feel it. So I’m up. I gotta make sure he’s okay. He’s gonna be a good Winchester one day, Ben. He will. I just gotta teach him so he knows how.”

Ben chuffed at him.

“I know. But look. Soon as I see that Jack is okay, I’ll come back. Go on. Get some sleep. Before Bobby wakes up.”

That was motivation enough. He sighed. Ross was all right. He would make his way back to their tent soon. Ben understood the desire to check on Jack. He liked Jack. The strange little alpha smelled like goodness shining through a dark place. One day, Ben would tell him so. For now, he trusted his brother to look after their new friend. He crept back to his place, and let Krissy maul him happily again, and fell asleep while waiting for Ross to return.

***

Sam and Dean sat on the floor of the infirmary, outside the sanitary room where two wolves they barely knew worked to save their kin. Dean had stopped lashing out, but that was mostly because no one was brave enough to venture near him. He had spent time with Lisa and the pups, until Bobby came and usurped him as the provider of strength and comfort. Dean had been relieved at first, but then Sam had felt his brother begin shaking, from across the camp. It was the strangest feeling, similar to the vision but also similar to the feeling in his mind when he caught his brother’s scent in a crowd, frightening in its implications, yet a familiar sense of belonging and of being needed. He had left Jack in the tent, forbidden him to leave, and had sought out his brother’s anguish.

Castiel, Benny and Ellen were leading the investigation out in the camp, seeking that evil which could steal the blood of a pup so young in such a ferocious and dishonorable way. Sam had made Castiel promise to keep him updated no matter what.

“He’s been in there five hours,” Dean croaked hoarsely. It had been at least a half hour since either of them had spoken. There just wasn’t anything to say yet.

“Garth says Patience warned us it would be a long surgery. That doesn’t necessarily mean it isn’t working.”

The high alpha nodded. His eyes were dull and unfocused. “You think that blade was meant for me?”

Sam sighed. He had explained as well as he could, considering that he hadn’t really understood much himself. “Rowena says the spell this person cast was a location spell. It was meant to find something, and she doesn’t think it was meant to find Ross. It found him because he is intimately connected to the target. She thinks the whole thing was badly executed.” He cringed at his own choice of words. “I mean…You know. Messed up.”

“So meant for me, got my son instead.”

He frowned deeply. “I don’t think so,” he argued. “Rowena says the location spell would only have attacked if it saw Ross as a threat to finding its true target. It wasn’t designed to kill the target, but would attack anything that might get in the way of locating it. Everyone knows where the high alpha tent is, and could have guessed you were sleeping. A location spell wouldn’t be necessary for you. It was trying to find someone else, but it ran into Ross, determined he would somehow prevent it from finding its target, and...and manifested as a silver blade to take him out.”

Dean blinked far too slowly. Sam expected him to eventually just not reopen his eyes after an extended blink. The wolf was so exhausted. “Somebody the caster didn’t know well enough to anticipate where he or she might be. Ross would only be a threat if someone were after a Winchester. So it must be a cousin but not one others would know the habits of. Who among our lesser cousins would attract that sort of enemy?”

He shrugged one shoulder. It was rare for either of them to refer to their packmates as lesser cousins. It seemed wrong on their tongues. But in this case, Dean was right. Unless there was a very quiet personal feud going on, none of their cousins would be in this sort of situation. They led simple lives, and any drama happened within the pack, not with outsiders. Certainly not with anyone who could use dark magic. Until very recently, Sam himself had thought talk of magic was just storytelling. “No one that I can think of.”

“Sam? What about Jack? You say he’s connected to this somehow, but he isn’t the one hurting anyone. Maybe he’s the one someone is trying to hurt?”

Sam turned to stare at him at last.

His brother was frowning down at his own hands. “We don’t know enough about him. Maybe someone found out he’s here, someone from Angeles or Argos who would want to stamp out any alpha of Lucifer’s line. Cas said that was his grandfather. Maybe…maybe the spell found Ross to be a threat because...because I made him Jack’s keeper. Like Dad did with me and Benny. Maybe it was looking for Jack and took out my son because I told him...because Ross would have protected him.”

Sam scrambled to his feet. “I left Jack alone in the tent!”

“Go. I gotta be here. You go, make sure he’s all right. If he isn’t there, use any wolves you need to track him. He’s proven himself, Sammy. He’s a Winchester. We protect our every wolf-“

“-with every wolf,” Sam finished for him.

Dean nodded, and his eyes were rimming red with misery. “Even Ross. Every wolf for every wolf. Even my pup.”

Sam put his arm on his brother’s shoulder, then leaned down to gently touch their foreheads together. “Our pups will learn that family is everything, that family is strength, just as early as we did. They’ll be stronger for the pain, Alpha, just as we were. We don’t lose them today. I know we don’t. We can’t.”

The green eyes lit with hope. “Go find Jack, brother. Report back to me.”

Sam ducked out of the infirmary in silence, and ran for his own tent.

The camp was unnaturally quiet. It seemed that, after Dean’s roar of rage shook the territory earlier, not even the birds dared sing. The bright daylight would soon begin to fade. Sam suspected very few wolves or wargs slept well today.

The silence was broken inside his own tent. He dropped into his wolf immediately upon hearing the voices inside. He was alarmed that he had not smelled the threat, but relieved that Jack was still inside. He listened as he crept closer.

“I’m good! I’m not like him! Mama said-“

“Your mother was a howler whore. Angeles would have put her down if she had stayed. No question.”

Sam’s eyes narrowed.

“No!” Jack barked back. “She saved me, and told me to be good! I’m not for you! I’m for the Winchesters! You don’t want me to be family! You want me to be bad!”

His pounding heart filled with emotion. He didn’t know what to do. If he went to fetch Castiel or one of the others, the time might cost Jack dearly. If he howled, he would lose his silent advantage. He would have to attack this threat alone, and hope to at least give Jack time to run and howl himself.

“You are bad. I just want to use you the right way. Dean Winchester doesn’t even know what he’s got, does he?” the female voice mused. “Interesting. He’s a stupid mutt. Well, I’m a smart bitch, and I know just what you are. Abaddon was right to find you.”

Abaddon. The Knight representative. She must have been the one to cast the spell.

“You hurt my friend!” Jack cried angrily.

“What the little thing? That was just a happy accident, a nice distraction, got the whole family locked down and you on your own. Shut up now, mongrel. Auntie Dagon is thinking. We’ve got to move you quickly and quiet-“

Sam had heard enough, and now he dove through the tent entrance and leapt onto the bitch standing over his pup. Most of the warriors would have growled as they did so, but Sam simply attacked. There was no warning growl, because there was no need to warn this enemy. He didn’t care what she might say or do. She had threatened his pup, and she had hurt his nephew, and she had made Dean scream with such agony as Sam had never heard before, and she was going to die for those crimes. A warning growl was for an opponent who might yet deserve to live, or one who could fight with honor. This was neither.

***

Jack watched in horror as his new guardian threw himself onto this Dagon wolf. Warg? What was she? He was in his half form, but he gasped in a huge breath, and let it out in a hoarse howl. Maybe Castiel would hear him and come to help. Maybe…

There could be no maybe. What if no one heard? What if Sam got hurt? What if Sam got killed? What if...what if Sam died saving him just like his mother had?

No.

The snarls and gnashing of teeth of two strong wolves filled his ears. He tried to determine who had the advantage, but this female was a trained warrior, and his dear guardian was just a hunter, and as good a fighter as he was, Jack feared he would be no match for Dagon. There was blood in the air, and the scent of it sliced through Jack’s frantic heart. Sam’s blood. It was Sam’s blood.

No.

The child reached deep, breathed in as though he would howl again, but instead, he tapped into the power he had always felt inside, the power he had always feared inside. In the small Lycan form that was his natural state, he released himself like a tight coil and launched into the brawl. His teeth locked onto the enemy’s throat, just as Sam fell hard against the dirt ground, just as he could hear a commotion outside the tent-too few and too far!-and he locked his jaw mercilessly.

Dagon screamed in pain and rage. She had dropped into her second form as soon as Sam had attacked, and so Jack could only guess what she might have said, but the shock and fury was evident. He felt the flesh and fur in his bite tearing, and his claws dug deep into her. Sam had wounded her shoulder, and Jack focused his claws on that while his teeth sank deeper into the throat to find blood at last.

Blood! The smell of it and taste of it seared through his senses, and it filled him with ecstasy. Blood of an enemy-It was so delicious! This was what he had feared in himself? This was incredible, this power surging through him! He could remake the world with this power, incinerate every enemy, every bad wolf and warg, every monster who would delight in a magic-driven silver blade mistaking a young pup for a threat. He could destroy them all! He could-

“Jack! Stop!”

The madness ceased so abruptly that he flinched.

“Jack, back away. Now.”

The voice was Castiel’s. Its deep timbre reverberated in his small chest, and he began to tremble. “Alpha?” he croaked breathlessly.

“Jack.”

He whirled around. He felt disoriented. This time, it was Sam speaking, from the ground where he had fallen. The gray wolf had shifted to speak, and Jack could see the barrage of wounds all over his long body and his worried face. “Sam,” he whimpered.

“It’s all right now, Jack. Come here.”

He was shaking hard now. Suddenly, there was nothing he wanted more than to go to Sam and curl into him for comfort. He limped to his guardian and did just that.

“Abaddon Knight, Cas. She’s the other. As far as I can tell, it was just the two of them working together.”

Castiel was staring at Jack, but he nodded. “Benny was already among the Daemon group, and had several wolves looking for Dagon. Being out of her guest quarters was reason enough to believe she was guilty of something. And Crowley and Rowena suggested it too, though I note that they called her Prince instead. She and her Prince followers must have been planning to take control of the rest of the Daemons. Interesting that Knight became involved. What must be going on in her region that had her allying with Dagon Prince Daemon? We will arrest Abaddon and keep her guarded until Dean gives his orders.” The alpha behind Castiel, who Jack didn’t recognize, and who had been staring at him openly, nodded and rushed off to see that Castiel was obeyed. Castiel himself remained in their family tent.

Jack didn’t care what was going on, which was good, because he was having a lot of trouble following the conversation. He hurt everywhere. The blood which had tasted so intoxicating just moments before was now making his stomach churn. He did not want to look at the dead beast just feet away from them. “Sam?” he whispered. “Will you be okay?”

He knew he would be. Castiel was not afraid. If Sam were damaged too badly, Castiel would be carrying him to the caretakers, growling at anyone who got in his way. He knew it. But he wanted Sam to say it.

“I’m all right, Jack,” the big omega confirmed softly. “I’m already beginning to heal. She didn’t have the time to hurt me too badly. A small pup came to my rescue before she could dig her teeth in.”

Jack blinked at him, searching for signs of approval or disappointment. “Sam? Is she right? Am I bad?”

Castiel stiffened.

Sam smiled at him through a broken lip, which was slowly piecing itself back together. “No, Jack. You have a lot of strength, but you use it to protect and not to hurt. Right? That’s what being good is. It’s protecting.”

“You must protect those who cannot or will not protect themselves,” Castiel added quietly. He dropped down beside them with enviable grace. “You protected Sam. He protected you. We are stronger together, little alpha. Do you understand?”

Jack nodded, and tears filled his eyes. “She wanted me to be a weapon, she said. I don’t want to hurt people.”

Castiel placed gentle fingers in Sam’s hair, and caressed him carefully. Then he gave a tender touch to Sam’s wounds, checking him over while being careful not to contribute to his pain. “That female, Sam, was one of the best fighters that region ever produced. She would have easily killed most other wolves, even those trained to fight. You never should have tried to take her on alone, my love.”

Sam smiled weakly. “I wasn’t alone.”

At last, Jack began to smile too. Relief filled his heart. “Thank you for being nice to me,” he whispered. “Both of you.”

Castiel stood tall again, and sighed. “I’ll arrange for the removal of the Prince from our home,” he said with obvious disgust. “And I’ll see if I can get the place cleaned. Jack, you’ve done well, but you must do one other thing.”

He found that he was happy to be given work. “Yes, alpha?”

“Take Sam to the infirmary to be looked over. And protect him from any danger which might yet linger.”

Sam glanced at his lover in surprise, but Jack noted that he stayed quiet. The pup nodded. “May I go in my wolf?” he asked. “I don’t want to frighten anyone in this form.”

Castiel touched his head briefly. “Of course. Travel through camp as you feel comfortable. But do not be ashamed of your natural form, little one. It is a source of strength, and it is part of you. It enables you to defend your family, as you did just now. There is no need to hide something which gives you that gift.”

Jack adored him. He had feared the alpha at first, but now he trusted him with his whole heart. This was his father. Castiel and Sam were his fathers. Not that bad wolf who had made him. His mother was good, and his two fathers were Winchesters. He belonged to them, and his high alpha was Dean. Everything was perfect here. All he needed was to hear that his new friend Ross would be okay, and all would be as it should be.

***

Dean lifted his head as Patience padded into the room. She sat beside him. He watched her eyes in quiet desperation to determine the news she would bring him.

“Your son will be all right, I think,” she murmured. Exhaustion laced every syllable. “He’s strong, Alpha. He’s very strong.”

Sobs shook him from head to foot.

Patience turned to smile at him. “Flagstaff Argos is good. She’s arrogant. But she’s good. And I liked working with her. Amelia is monitoring him now. You don’t need me anymore.”

Dean grasped her hand. “Thank you. Patience, thank you. You didn’t owe this family anything, after what my grandfather did to your grandmother and father. Yet you came and did everything you could regarding Sam’s visions, and you saved my son. There’s no way that we could ever repay that.”

She shrugged. “Let me stay. I like it here. I have a lot to learn, and I think I have a lot to teach. Just let me stay, and we are even.”

The tears flooded his face, and he shook his head. “We will never be even, Patience. Never. You’ve saved my son.”

“I had help.”

He smiled shakily. “We would be honored if you would return to Winchester permanently. We extend that invitation to your father as well, though I’m sure he won’t want to accept it. I’m grateful to you for everything.”

She patted his hand. “Thank you, Alpha. I’m going to go give Lisa the news. Ross will sleep for a long while, but so long as we can keep him from contracting an infection, he should be all right. He’s breathing on his own now, and there shouldn’t be much pain. Your cousin Gwen sent some herbs for the pain. I’m anxious to learn about it from her, once she is well enough.”

“Our cousin,” Dean corrected.

She had stood and headed for the entrance, but now she stopped to smile. “Our cousin,” she agreed. Then she continued on her way to find Lisa.


	15. The End

Sam smirked at his brother, who was watching out his open tent with longing. “You want to go chase rabbits with the pups?” he teased.

The older wolf frowned at him. “Yes,” he barked back sourly.

He laughed. “We’ve got work to do.”

“We always have work to do.”

“The traders are making their first pass under the new treaties. It’s important that we ensure they have-“

“I know, I know,” Dean grumbled. He continued to stare out at the camp moodily.

He had not been the brother and advisor to the high alpha for so many years without learning just when to give in and let Dean have his way now and then. He put his pen down and sighed. “Well? Go on.”

Dean looked up with surprise. “What?”

“You heard me. Go play. But we are dealing with all this before dawn no matter-“

His brother had shifted in a flash and barreled out into the cool air before Sam could even finish his sentence.

He laughed wearily, and followed behind, slowly and on two feet. He watched the big gray alpha rush toward the group of pups playing at the center of camp, and listened to the delighted yips from them all.

Samandriel was watching too, and Sam moved to join him on the wooden bench. He accepted a quick nuzzle from his little cousin, which warmed him immediately. “How are they?” he asked quietly.

“Beautiful,” the omega caregiver sighed with happiness. “Aren’t the girls the most breathtaking things you’ve ever seen?”

Sam smiled. “They’re lovely, Cousin. Benny is so proud of them. And of you and Gwen.”

The praise seemed to soak into Samandriel’s scarred features, softening him everywhere. “I’m grateful to your family, Sam. I’ve never been happier. I’ve never felt more needed or wanted. I feel like I’m as important to my little family as Benny himself. I hope that doesn’t seem disrespectful.”

He patted the young omega’s arm. “Of course you are. And saying so isn’t disrespectful of anyone. You and Gwen and Benny are partners, and these pups are yours. I know Benny trusts your judgment and Gwen’s instincts in rearing them completely. He hasn’t lost that look of awe in his face after all these cycles. He still looks like he’s wandering through a dream and expects to wake up to a cold, lonely tent.”

Samandriel sighed. “Never,” he swore. “Not so long as I have any strength left in me. I miss my old family, Sam, and I still ache for the pups I lost. But they weren’t mine the way these are. I adore Gwen and Benny with my whole heart, and these babies...I’m just truly grateful for my new life, Sam.”

“I’m glad. You’re a good wolf, Samandriel Winchester. Everyone is glad you’re among us.” He snickered then. “I bet Lisa and Bobby appreciate you most of all right this minute. You know, you don’t have to be the pupsitter for the entire pack.”

The little omega shrugged. “Once you’re watching over three, you may as well watch over eight,” he said mildly. “Besides, the older ones are mostly independent. Ben and Tris help with the little ones too. Tristan reminds me a little of Benny. He wants to play with the babies and help care for them, but doesn’t have any idea what to do. It’s cute. Ben keeps rolling his eyes at him, though he isn’t much better himself yet. He’s gentler. One of the girls made it very clear she didn’t appreciate Tristan’s rough play a while ago. Bit him on the ear. Krissy nearly fell over laughing at him.”

A shadow passed over them then, and Sam smiled up at the quiet figure above. “Hey, Cas.”

“I’m a bit concerned about that very large pup,” the Claw said dryly. “How did you end up pupsitting that one, little cousin?”

Samandriel giggled. “Was I supposed to tell our alpha he can’t play with the children?”

They watched as Jack and Ross and Benny’s tiny alpha Ty all tried to wrestle Dean into submission.

“Can you imagine Michael…”

Samandriel let the question fade off unasked, but Castiel gave him a snort. “No,” he responded. “Michael often forgot there even were pups in the camp. And mothers. And omegas, not to mention the elders and anyone else who wasn’t bringing profit or waging war. No, sweet cousin, Dean Winchester is a wolf of a different color. And I’m proud to be his.”

“As am I, Cassie,” he whispered back. “Thank you again for bringing me here.” He smiled again, with that spark of intelligence Sam liked so much to see in his eyes. “And you, cousin,” he said. “A father. Another thing I never thought to see. You’re quite good at it, nearly so much as my Benny.”

Castiel was watching Jack. The young pup, the oldest of the eight in the group, had stopped to check on his friend Ross, to sniff at him with concern. Dean’s son still lost his breath too easily, and could not keep up quite so well as he might have in the past. Amelia had assured them that he would recover in time, but Jack was a constant shadow, worrying over him incessantly, much to the embarrassment and exasperation of little Ross.

“And Jack reminds me of you,” Samandriel added quietly. “So much heart, so protective of his family.”

Sam watched Castiel’s eyes glisten with emotion. He squeezed Samandriel’s hand, then stood to take his bond’s. “Take good care of our pack’s future, Cousin,” he said. “And of that especially large gray wolf there in the middle of it all.”

“It’s my honor,” the little one promised.

He led Castiel away from the camp center, past the tents surrounding it, and toward the open field. Across camp from it was the forest where they had found Jack, where they had hunted together for the first time, where they had been ambushed by white wolves, where Sam had nearly died. Further into this field was where they had shared their first moon together, and beyond it was where they had scouted on their mission for their pack alpha, where they had gathered herbs, and chased rabbits, and made love in their wolves, and slept beneath the open sky.

To their right was where the delegates had gathered, with both hopeful and ill intentions among them, where the tribunal of Abaddon Knight had ended with her and her counselors being given over to the King of Vargr to be dealt with by warg traditions, the thought of which made them all shudder. The Knight pack was no more, and the remaining Princes among the Daemons, including Asmodeus, were rooted out and eliminated by Ramiel, who had then withdrawn his pack from the council of high alphas, insisting that every other pack simply mind their own business and let him and his other Daemons fish and live in peace. The Vargr pledged a vague alliance, then disappeared back into the Darkness, and Dean had a feeling it would be some time before they encountered the lot again. Crowley had gotten far more than expected from this gathering, and he had his paws full dealing with his good fortune.

The treaty with the Argos and Angeles packs was tedious, but in the end neither Gabriel nor Ezekiel wanted war between them, so they each gave just enough to ensure the peace between the two bloated cousin packs. Angeles had the borderlands, after all, and Argos retained the homeland, so the rest was just about scratching out details regarding inter-pack laws and trade. Dean and Castiel, with Bobby and Sam as counsel, brokered the treaties over several exhausting nights, and Castiel had performed a blood oath between the two high alphas to seal them upon their honor.

The other packs, either Winchester splinters or close allies, benefitted with open communication and trade negotiations, and comradery. Friendships were forged, friendly rivalries begun, and loyalties renewed. The parallel gathering of the caretakers and physicians had been especially successful, and promises were made to share research and pedagogy among elder caretakers who taught the younger generations. Some packs even discussed visits among their medic wolves to learn from one another. Patience had already agreed to go to Tran to study under Donna, and to pass on what she knew at the same time. Garth had promised to be her escort, as he proudly took credit for having convinced the young surgeon to leave the city in the first place.

In just a few nights, Sam would join the quarter moon celebration wearing a warrior’s braid and golden beads. Lisa, it turned out, knew how it was done, and had promised to teach Sam so that he could surprise Castiel. The traditional style on the beautiful omega warrior would turn the head of every wolf in attendance. The look of dedication and love in the alpha’s blue eyes, and the look of utter adoration in Jack’s own stare, and the way Dean smiled with pride, would tell any wolf in the vicinity that Sam was the heart of the pack and the treasure of his small family.

But that was still nights away. Right now, while their family played in peace, Sam simply basked in the moment spent in cool, autumn air with his beloved bond all to himself.

“Sam? Thank you for taking me and Jack and Samandriel in. We are all very grateful.”

Sam smiled happily. “You each belong here, alpha.”

“I know there is nowhere I would rather be than here.”

He pressed into Castiel’s strong chest and arms, and filled his lungs with the scent of his bond. “I like that you are mentoring Jack about being a fighter. Teaching him to use his power to protect, the way you do.”

Castiel sighed into Sam’s shoulder. “You keep us good, omega mine. All of us. Even Dean. Jack and I especially take our direction from you, and we know we will never be wrong so long as you lead us. He asked me at sunset tonight to tell him about how I came to be a Winchester. I told him I fell in love with one, and pledged my soul to the other, and fought for them both with every ounce of my strength. He just nodded and said he understood. I think he does. He knows. We are good because you love us, Sam, because your brother leads us, and we would die for you.”

Sam kissed him softly. “Live for me, my love. There will always be new dangers, new adventures and new things to learn. Love me through each of them.”

“It’s my pleasure, belovéd,” Castiel murmured, and he held his warrior omega with all the devotion his loyal heart contained.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for traveling this path with me! Let me know what you think!
> 
> ~Posing


End file.
